Secrets
by Valandra
Summary: Two years have passed since the wars ended. Those two years end when old friends happen upon each other in an unexpected place, and a true Trooper Reunion can be held. But are two years worth of changes the true explanation for Shin's unusual behavior? Completed, prequel now posted!
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** _YST_ world, though I've bumped the war to year 1990, instead of 1988, aging everyone by two years. Not something I usually do, but for the story's sake, I've taken to using my artistic license. Story opens two years after the wars, 1992. I am not going completely traditional to the Japanese school-year, because this is a fan fiction, a story for pure enjoyment. So rather then attempt to use a school system I know little about, I'm using the American one that I am familiar with, with summer break from May through August. Other then that, this story is cannon to _YST_.

ooOoo

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

He felt no physical pain, though his throat was numb and raw from his screams. In fact he could feel nothing physical, not the hands holding him nor the surface beneath him. He couldn't hear beyond the rushing blood in his ears, blissfully unaware of the male voice coming from above him.

But still he screamed when breath allowed it, his feeling-dead body arching with each retched, painful jolt that was consuming him from within. Despite his inability to even think, his mind was far from blank. It was a jumble instead, of mixed and conflicting emotions and almost-thoughts. One such half creation holding a flavor or feel of himself brushed the surface: _'I feel like I'm being ripped apart!'_

From above him the voice turned its attention to something new, and the familiar serpentine voice snapped, "What is it?"

ooo

"…five hundred sixty-three yen, Mouri-san."

"Hmm?" Shin blinked and focused once more on the red-headed cashier and smiled a touch sheepishly to ease the mild concern she felt. "Of course, sorry Cherin-san."

Chuckling at her exasperated roll of the eye, Shin dug out his wallet and paid what he owed. "Thanks, I'll see you in a couple weeks." Grabbing his bags, Shin left the pharmacy with a wave at her returned jibe.

Shaking his head, Shin tilted it back to look up at the sky, the sun shinning brightly down upon him. There was only about a month and a half left of summer, then the next semester would start. Still it was beautiful out so Shin decided to indulge and walk the long way back to his apartment.

It was only about another week and a half to the marker of the end of the wars. Currently, if his overly active and sadistic mind and calculations were correct, he was in the middle of his capture. A wonderful excuse for the increasing number and frequency of his memory flashes. They had always been vivid, but until recently he had never become lost in them as such, save when alone. Not even last summer, the first since the war's end.

'_Fewer distractions this time,' _he told himself, the same he'd been repeating for a handful of days now. It was true though. He was already settled into his apartment and would be starting his second semester this fall; he'd become familiar with the area and people months ago.

He only half believed himself; part of him knew there was more to it and it sent a shiver down his spine if he thought on it for too long. Shaking his head and drawing in a deep breath, Shin shrugged it off and told himself to stop worrying on it. Sighing, he adjusted his bag, turned off the sidewalk and entered the park. There he spent a good hour watching various children and families, a mixture of appreciation and melancholy building and mixing within him.

But it was with a smile that he took his leave, making certain to wave at the small group of young ones he'd pushed the swings for. He stopped by the water fountain attached to the small building for public restrooms. Emptying his bag, Shin placed everything but one bottle in his pant's pocket and stuffed the bag in the tall trash bin. Tipping a pill out, the bottle joined what was in his pocket as he leaned forward and held the fountain on.

Refraining from gagging with practiced ease, Shin slipped his fingers into his pockets and turned to continue from the park. Looking down to his watch, he realized he only had a few minutes to get to the coffee house if he didn't want to be late. Not that they had really set a time. Lifting his gaze as he assessed how far he was from the shop, he continued his sedated pace; very much at ease and unassuming as he started to slip his hands into his pockets. The children were still playing, their sounds of laughter easing his soul. As was common after experiencing such…vivid "visions," Shin sent his well wishes to his comrades from the wars that inspired them, wherever the four young warriors might be.

Only three quick steps later, old but ingrained instinct kicked him in the ass. He dropped down into a crouch and grabbed the arms that would have grabbed him. Moving forward with the other's momentum, Shin flipped the heavier body over himself and onto the male's back. Releasing the forearm he held as he straightened, he noticed that the background noise of the children's laughter had turned into screams and cheers.

Sensing no other would-be assailants, he dusted himself off before looking down at the young man still at his feet, eyebrow quirked. Then he blinked, his breath catching before his hardened expression shifted into one of confused surprise. "Wha-" he breathed, only to have a voice speak up from a few feet behind him.

"You should have known better then to try and sneak up on him. I did warn you." The words were spoken with such refinement and precision, one had to be familiar with the silken smooth voice to recognize the amusement it carried. Shin half turned to look at its source and both eyebrows went up at the approaching blond. The hint of a smile on the young man's lips caused a sense of wariness within the redhead.

There was a snort from his other side in response. Shaking his head in disbelief, Shin turned back to the first boy, intent on offering him a hand up, only to see the slate-haired boy already on his feet and dusting his pants off.

"Whatever," Shu flippantly brushed Seiji's words off, but when he met Shin's gaze, there was a hint of pouty remorse in his chiseled features. Then a smirk pulled at his lips, causing Shin to tense. "I told you it was him. I'd know my little bud anywhere."

Before he could say or do anything, Shin suddenly found an arm around his shoulder, the owner mindless of his discomfort and careless of the fact that a similar attempt had been what put him on his back in the first place. Shin was turned completely around to face the blond, just a couple of steps away. "Not so little anymore. You better watch it or you may find yourself on your back again."

Fingers clinching at his sides, Shin dipped his shoulder and slipped out from beneath Shu's arm. He twisted in the same motion so as to see both boys, and spoke up before the banter could continue. "Or worse if I'm not taken out of third person, the both of you," he warned, eyes serious as he looked between them both. "What are the two-" Shin cut himself off with a groan. He could see another figure running towards them, looking none too pleased in his coffee-house apron. Hearing the elder call out his name, Shin stifled another groan when he realized his first had put the other two on the defensive.

"Hey Janus," Shin greeted quietly, managing a small smile. Janus' expression only hardened, while the two warriors' reflected surprise.

"Everything alright?" The tall, older-looking young man stopped before the three, looking Seiji and Shu over with distrustful eyes.

"Everything is fine," Seiji assured, discreetly motioning Shu back down before the boy could say anything brash. "Merely a reunion of old friends." Shin fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Janus quirked a brow before clearly dismissing the two by focusing on Shin. "You alright?" he asked in direct disregard to Seiji; the blond wasn't pleased.

Shin sighed and nodded, feeling the heavy weight of being in the middle of the two parties. "Yeah, I'm fine Janus. They're friends from a few summers ago. It's alright."

Janus didn't seem too convinced. "If you say so," he reluctantly conceded, but just as Shin was breathing his relief, Janus' dark brown eyes narrowed on the two. "Wait, you mean from two years ago? These're the ones-"

"Yes," Shin interrupted, voice hard and stressing his point, his expression cool and calm. "And like I said, it's fine."

Eyeing the two a moment longer, Janus snorted in disgust as they looked back at him with confusion and distrust. "Whatever you say Shin. I just got off, so I thought I'd see what was keeping you." He quirked a brow when Shin made a sound and checked his watch. "He's already taken off. You're only running a few minutes late, but he said he couldn't wait. Seemed rather disappointed and agitated too."

"Shit," Shin muttered the curse, ignoring the surprise it caused in his old comrades. "He didn't leave a note or anything?"

Janus just shook his head. "Afraid not."

Shin snorted in aggravation. "Of course not," he muttered. Janus just shrugged.

"He did say he'd call you," the elder offered, though he knew it wasn't much.

"Shin?" Shu spoke up with a touch of uncertainty, hearing the redhead sigh. The young man's shoulders slumped as if reminded of his and Seiji's presence.

"Thanks Janus. I'll talk to you later." Shin watched as the other hesitated a moment before reluctantly nodding.

"Of course," Janus smiled faintly. "I'll call you later tonight." With that promise, he turned and took off at a jog to the park's entrance, the heat of the two un-introduced boys burning into the back of his head. He heard Shin snap at one of the boys before he was out of hearing range, and smirked. _'Good,'_ he thought with a twisted sense of pleasure. _'Serves them right.'_

oOo

"Geeze, I said I was sorry Shin." Rubbing at his arm, Shu took a step back away from Shin and closer to Seiji, flinching beneath the force of the glare Shin turned on him.

"No," Shin corrected slowly, his voice ominously soft. "You were insulting my friend to his _back_."

Somewhere between frustrated and ashamed, Shu's shoulders drooped just slightly. "I'm sorry-"

"I don't want to hear it," Shin interrupted. Agitated gaze drawn to Janus' back and the coffee house just outside the park.

That pushed Shu's frustration into anger and Seiji's hand suddenly on his shoulder was all that kept him from snapping. Instead he silently fumed. _~It's been two years since we last saw him, since he left the manner before Ryo even _woke_! And he hasn't a kind word yet!~_

_~Shu….~_ His name was like a gentle brush to his soul, another attempt to calm him. Seiji turned his gaze to Shin before he spoke aloud. "That _was_ rather forward," the blond edged. His calm voice snapped Shin from his thoughts and earned him the redhead's attention. "And a little rude."

Spinning on his heel, Shin leveled a flat yet haughty look on the blond, somehow managing to pin them both beneath it. "Considering he was expecting me ten minutes ago and came out here to essentially see two strangers assaulting me, what would you expect? He wouldn't have even left if I hadn't insisted."

"I was just messing around," Shu groused, cooling anger and embarrassment creating a sickening mixture in his belly.

"But not to the public," Shin snapped, cold sea-green eyes snapping to Shu's. "You didn't give a single thought for what it would look like." Holding slate-colored eyes a moment longer, Shin deliberately looked away and drew in a discreet, calming breath. "Was there something you needed?" he questioned as he settled his nerves.

Sharing a look behind the redhead, Shu took a step forward. "I'm sorry Shin. I was out of line. As you both have pointed out, I let my excitement get the better of me and didn't think before I acted. I'm sorry," he repeated with a small, unseen bow.

For a handful of heartbeats Shin didn't move. But as the two boys were growing antsy, a heavy sigh escaped Shin and he slowly turned around to face them. "Thank you Shu. It has been a stressful day already. I was running late for an appointment."

Shu winced, but it was Seiji that spoke next. "So we heard. I hope it wasn't irreparable that you missed it?"

Shin shook his head as if to shake it off, but his eyes spoke otherwise. "I can reschedule. But what are you two doing here? I didn't think either of you had family out here."

"We don't," Seiji answered before Shu could. "We came with Touma. He's got an interview at a University about half an hour from here." He glanced at Shu and caught the end of his nod. "We were just walking around to learn the area."

"And to find a motel," Shu muttered with a look of irritation. Seiji's expression twitched but he didn't comment.

Shin meanwhile quirked an eyebrow at the two. "So you came all the way out here…without a place to stay?" He heaved a sigh when he saw a faint trace of sheepishness in their expressions. _'So much for it being a surprise visit.'_ Shaking his head and such thoughts away, he looked between the two with a hint of confusion. "Why is he interviewing? He's still got a month of summer break left." _'And he doesn't graduate until end of this year, unless he tested out. Which I highly doubt, even with his intellect.'_

Here the two youths shared another look. "Shin," Seiji started slowly. "Haven't you received our letters?" he shook his head faintly as he asked.

A small frown was starting to pull at Shin's lips. He shook his head in the negative, a wary glint lighting his eyes. "What letters?"

When the two shared another look, Shin caught a familiar light in Seiji's eyes. The blond was working hard at an old puzzle. Shin just sighed and shifted where he stood, a familiar weight settling on his shoulders. "Are you two suppose to meet up with Touma soon?" He sounded almost…resigned.

"No," Seiji replied, sharp violets watching the redhead. "He wanted to sit in on one of the lectures, so we decided to view the sites."

Nodding, having expected as much, Shin half turned and motioned for them to follow. "My place isn't too far. I don't think they'll stop watching." Shu and Seiji nodded in agreement. They could feel the eyes of those around them. None were being discreet, and being watched was something they'd learned to be both aware and wary of the hard way.

They walked in silence, Shin leading the way with Shu and Seiji behind him. It wasn't until they had reached an apartment complex that someone spoke up. "When did you move?" Shu asked, both worried and curious about the reasons for the Mouris to leave their family home.

Looking back as he stood within the sensors' range to keep the complex doors' open, Shin blinked at the stout youth. "About a year ago. It's taken some adjusting to, but it's pleasant."

Shu made a humming sound as he looked around. Seiji stood beside him, less obvious in his own observations. It was an upper-middle-class establishment, somehow appropriate yet disconcerting as well. _'Money certainly wasn't an issue for the move. So then why? There isn't even a natural body of water nearby.'_ Seiji was confused but he didn't show it.

They took the elevator up in relative silence. Shin took the opportunity to truly observe his old comrades without notice. At…_'Dang, eighteen and nineteen already?'_ they had certainly…filled out. Shu's solid build was apparent, no longer giving the impression of an over-weight, stocky youth. And Seiji…six-foot four, and no doubt still growing. The young man's eyes were just as intense as Shin remembered, though there seemed to be a genuine peace in the blonde's spirit that he hadn't possessed two years ago.

"We won't be disturbing your mother will we?" Shu asked as Shin led them to his front door and unlocked it. The redhead's hand paused and he gave Shu a strange look before realization flashed in his teal eyes, but he turned back around before anything else could be read.

"No," Shin shook his head and pushed the door open. "She should still be at work actually." Closing the door behind them, Seiji removed his shoes and followed Shin with his eyes. "Have either of you had supper yet?" Shin asked while motioning them towards the living room. Like the complex downstairs, the apartment itself was very spacious and refined without being too much. There wasn't much filling it beyond necessities and a small handful of luxuries.

Seiji noted that colorings of the apartment and its furnishings were darker then what he would have expected of Shin and his mother. _'And an older sister, assuming she hasn't moved out yet.'_ Taking a careful seat on the couch, the blond couldn't help but sigh quietly in relief; they'd been walking around for hours and as much as he had enjoyed it, it was nice to sit on something comfortable.

Laughing, Shu shook his head at the elder's antics and turned to follow Shin. "Nope, not a thing," he answered, joining the redhead in the kitchen. "I think Seiji's going to fall asleep on that couch of yours though."

Shin looked up in surprise and let Shu take over making the salad he'd started. "When was the last time either of you had a full night's sleep?" he asked incredulously. _'None of them are old enough to drive yet, which means they've been taking the bus everywhere. I'm sure the college's offer a room if they've got an empty one. But even on Summer break those are scarce.'_

Shu just shrugged and asked where the cheese grater was. Shin shook his head and passed it to the youth, then returned to the stir fry he had started. "Why are you two tagging along then?"

"To make sure he doesn't get too wrapped up at one of these places and miss the reunion," Shu replied calmly.

That gave Shin a start. "Reunion?" he repeated. Shu nodded and Seiji joined them, their quiet voices having threatened to put him to sleep on Shin's couch.

"We sent you an invite and a couple of letters after, since you never sent a response." Shin was frowning faintly when he glanced back at the blond, and Seiji once more caught something unreadable in those teal orbs. He still found it unsettling and was growing worried, though he wouldn't yet show it.

"I never received them," Shin spoke after a moment's silence, his voice notably quiet and a touch remorseful.

Looking first at Shin, then to Seiji, Shu decided to break the silence. "Well, no need to worry about it now. We ran into you before the reunion, so now you know. Think you'll be able to come?"

'_Meaning get permission, right?'_ Shin thought derisively, resisting the urge to snort. "When is it?" he asked instead. He had his back to them and was mixing the cooked shrimp into the vegetables already in the wok.

"This was Touma's last stop. We were going to head for the manner in the morning," Seiji explained. He set the bowls Shin had pulled out for the salad, then moved out of the way as Shin dished out the stir fry.

"I see. What would you like to drink?" Shin asked, motioning the two to sit once the plates were in place. Returning to the cupboards, he pulled out three glasses and filled one with tap water for himself.

"Water's fine," Shu replied, dishing out the salad. "What have you been up to Shin?"

Shin waited until he was finished with the drinks and seated with them to answer. "School. Not much time for anything else."

"Mmm," Seiji hummed, understanding. The three gave their thanks before eating and catching up. Like him, not much beyond school. Shu was still helping in the family restaurant and Seiji his grandfather's dojo. Touma was totally devoted to his academics and Ryo had moved from his cabin to be closer to his high school.

ooOoo

"Even better then I remember," Shu praised after everything was eaten. He won a chuckle out of Shin and Seiji, as well as an agreement from the blond and a flattered smile from the redhead.

Still laughing faintly, Shin shook his head as he stood. "Well, it has been a while since I last cooked for a group. It was rather nice," he admitted as he started gathering dishes. He missed another shared look between the two before his companions stood.

'_I guess his sister _has_ moved out then.' _Seiji shooed Shin's hands away as he stood, Shu gathering the dishes instead. "Leave those to us, you go pack. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"Yeah Shin, we'll do the dishes," Shu repeated with a grin that got Shin to roll his eyes in exasperation rather then protest. The redhead had relaxed considerably as the hours passed in their company.

"Alright, alright. I get the point, if you're both sure?" It wasn't exactly a protest, and he was already moving towards the short hall that led away from the kitchen and living room. He suppressed a grin at the twin looks he received. "For how long should I pack for though?" he called back after vanishing down the hall. Neither had said for how long this reunion would be for.

"For however long you can stay!"

Releasing an exasperated breath, Shin entered his room. "Helpful as ever Shu!"

"No prob!" was his friend's vastly amused response. "Call your mom while you're at it!" Neither of the two boys heard the resulting growl.

ooOoo

Half an hour later, Shin was packed, the dishes were dried and put away. After that, he showed the two where they could sleep for the night. "There's a cot on the other side of the bed. More comfortable then the couch, and not overly used."

"Thank you Shin, we do appreciate it."

Shin just waved Seiji off with a smile. "I laid some clothing out on the bed that I thought might fit for sleeping, since you don't have anything. Where are your bags anyway?"

Shu looked stumped for a brief moment but turned to explore the room, leaving Seiji to answer. "Already there. This was…a bit of a side-track, you could say."

"I see," Shin mussed, then shook his head. "Well, good night you two, I'll see you in the morning." Receiving similar well-wishes in turn, Shin closed the door behind him. His hand was slow to fall away from the knob and he leaned back against the wall and frame with nary a sound.

oOo

Shu and Seiji shared a look once the door closed, but didn't speak. They remained silent as they changed, Shu surprisingly so. He'd not expected Shin to have anything broad-shouldered enough.

_~This isn't the guest room,~_ Shu commented, looking over the frames on the dresser. There was one of Shin with his mother and sister, of himself and Shin when they'd visited the Mouris on break, and another of Shin, Seiji and Ryo from their trip during the break in the wars as well. And a final one of Touma outside the Koji Manner with a telescope, pointing various constellations out to the camera person-Shin, with Seiji further back on the porch, if Shu remembered correctly.

_~Indeed, his room no doubt,~_ Seiji replied, coming up behind the younger boy.

_~He never struck me before, as being quite as proper as you.~_

_~Two years have passed Shu, it's only natural. And we did surprise him, it's to be expected that he'd be a bit off-balanced. Just give him time. Now,~_ Seiji stepped back and turned the lights out. _~Let's get some sleep.~_

_TBC  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Key:**_  
~Mental/Spirit Talk~  
'Thought'  
_

**

* * *

**

Electrocution. From the outside in, of mind and spirit, he was being fried alive. His throat bled from his screams, or so he thought; he could no longer discern the taste of copper from the salt of his tears. Nor could he remember for how long this had been his reality, his existence, and part of him feared he would not last to see the end of it.

He was being consumed within by pain doubled and fear twice over that. Voices filled his head, voices not his own screaming and reverberating off the inner walls of his mind. Not a word was to be understood, especially once they mixed with a voice reaching his ears.

"…What…happening…?" he made out in a brief moment of clarity. But was it a voice outside of him, or inside? A dark presence loomed over him, touched and held him. "-in!"

_~Ra…jura….~_ he whispered, discerning the source of his suffering before the trail vanished.. And he was lost once more to his pain, his screaming and writhing body trapped in the Yami Ma'Sho's arms.

"-ake up. Shin!"

Eyes snapping open, Shin shot up on the couch, chest heaving and grip bruising tight on the arm holding his shoulder. It took him a minute to focus; he quickly released the arm he held and pushed himself back on the couch until he hit the couch arm.

"Shin?" a calm, almost hesitant voice spoke; it snapped the boy back to himself, gave him clarity.

"Seiji?" Shin questioned, confused for a moment as the affects of shock wore off and those of sleep took hold. He brought a hand up to his head as if to steady it and sort things out.

"You awake now? You looked to be having a nightmare." Seiji leaned forward over the couch back, arms folded and tucked beneath him.

Releasing a heavy breath, Shin sagged against the couch arm. "You could say that," he replied, then smiled weakly. "Thanks for waking me." Then his eyes widened as his thoughts settled, and he remembered the night before. "What time is it? What about the train?"

"Calm down Shin, we haven't bought tickets yet. Don't worry about it; Shu's still passed out as well." Seiji smiled easily.

Shin relaxed back into the couch once more. "I suppose that gives me time to cook breakfast while you wake him then." Seiji just hummed and nodded, though he didn't otherwise move. Combing fingers through his mussed hair, Shin ignored the obvious hint of concern in Seiji's eye and spirit. Standing from the couch, Shin stretched his arms above his head with a groan and several pops.

Seiji arched a brow and straightened as well. "You weren't joking about it being uncomfortable."

Looking back at the blond, Shin had to think for a moment before he realized Seiji meant the couch. Shrugging, he smiled a touch sheepishly. "I think it's more I didn't move once I fell asleep."

Seiji's contemplative gaze was tempered by a touch of sympathy. "Must have been some nightmare." Turning before Shin could respond, Seiji made his way back to the bedroom to wake Shu. Blinking after the blond, Shin shook his head and turned towards the kitchen.

Entering the room silently, Seiji toed Shu's shoulder until the larger youth groaned and rolled over on the futon. "What…?" Shu grumbled. Eyes still closed, he dropped an arm over them to block the light Seiji turned on instead of answering.

_~Shin's making breakfast,~_ Seiji prompted after a few more minutes.

Removing his arm, Shu sat up with a groan and stretched. _~That…was the best sleep I've had in days. Touma can drag Ryo around next time.~_ Leaning back against the door, Seiji chuckled. It earned him an odd look from Shu. _~What's wrong?~_

Shifting, Seiji sighed and dropped his gaze. _~…Shin…was having a wicked nightmare. …Did you sense anything?~_

A serious expression took shape upon Shu's solid face. He shook his head slowly and folded a leg up to lay an arm over his raised knee. _~No. You?~_

Seiji shook his head, though Shu expected as much. _~…Also, Mouri-san never came in last night. …You don't think something happened?~_

Shu was already thinking along the same line. _~Her heart condition…. If she was admitted, it _would _explain his behavior yesterday.~_

Humming softly, Seiji felt a frown pull at his lips. _~But…he said she was still at work when you asked about her. Why would he lie?~_

Sighing, Shu pushed himself up to his feet. _~You said it last night. It's been two years. People change.~_ Still…Shin and lying in the same sentence didn't feel right to either young man.

oOo

Inhaling deeply, Shu grinned and followed Seiji to the bar. "Smells great Shin!"

"Sorry to take so long." Smirk pulling at his lips, Seiji glanced at Shu beside him. "Growing up together, Touma's poor sleeping habits seem to have rubbed off."

Chuckling, Shin flipped the final omelet onto an empty plate. "Yeah, I remember. Although." Smiling, Shin turned and carried all three plates to the bar with practiced ease. "Unlike Touma, it didn't matter _when_ he went to bed."

Shu made a face at the two laughing at him, only to chuckle ruefully a few moments later. "Yeah yeah," he brushed it off, amusedly-exaggerated. "At least I never kept you up all night with a reading light."

Chuckling, Shin leaned against the counter-top, facing his friends at the bar after passing the plates out. "Only because the game systems were downstairs."

Shu stared at him in disbelief, his mouth agape. Beside him, Seiji ducked his head to hide his own laughter. Growling, Shu took a large bite of his omelet, shooting the two a sour look. Swallowing it down with a gulp of milk, he pinned Shin with a look. "So," Shu started, tone serious, killing the laughter. "How long did you pack for?"

Blinking, Shin rolled his eyes and relaxed. "A couple weeks."

"That's all?" Shu complained.

Rolling his eyes skyward once more, Shin pinned the youth with a flat look. "You weren't exactly helpful with a time-frame."

"Oh yeah…."

oOo

"So," Shin asked as he cleaned the dishes. "Is Touma waiting for us at the station?"

Drying the dishes, Seiji shook his head. "No. I couldn't get ahold of him last night. He'll likely assume we went ahead without him, and get a ticket as soon as he reaches the station."

Nodding once, Shin passed the last dish to Seiji, then dried his hands. "Well, since we have the time, why don't you two bring me your cloths from yesterday, and I'll get them washed. I need to pick something up in town before we leave anyway. You're both welcome to the shower while I'm out as well."

Both young men shared a look and nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

Waving the blonde's words away, Shin shooed them off to get their cloths. "Oh hey," Shu said, as if remembering something. "What about the guy you were suppose to meet yesterday? You leaving town isn't going to make it worse will it?"

Blinking, Shin's expression did something odd, and he was grateful Seiji was already in the bedroom. "No, it's fine," he assured, smiling easily. "Don't worry about it. He called after you both turned in."

When Shin didn't elaborate, Shu just grinned, his disappointment hidden. "Well, that's good." Hesitating a moment, he turned and joined Seiji in the bedroom. Taking both sets of cloths from the blond, he told him he could have the shower first, then rejoined Shin in the main room.

"Shin," Shu started slowly, following the redhead to the small closet-housed units. "Is your mother well?"

Humming questioningly, Shin didn't pause or hesitate as he started the washer. "Yes," he answered calmly, an oddly neutral tone to his voice. "Why do you ask?" Turning around to take the cloths from Shu, he wore an unnaturally pleasant expression.

Shu frowned, aggravated and agitated by the false attitude. "She never came home last night."

Arching a brow, Shin turned his back to Shu and placed the dirty cloths in the filling washer. His heart was beating hard and fast in his chest, while he felt strangely calm with a sickly warmth spreading out from his chest. "And you know this…how?" His voice was calm…even…and completely unreadable.

Slate-blue eyes narrowed. Shu reached out with a growl and spun Shin around to face him. Shifting his grip to a fistful of the front of Shin's button-up, he gave the boy a hard couple of shakes. "What the hell's gotten into you?"

Teal eyes narrowed, their hard edge surprising Shu, but the larger boy didn't release his hold. Even after Shin grabbed his wrists. "Let. Go," Shin fairly growled, a cold anger in his tone that Shu had only rarely heard, even during the wars.

It caused Shu to hesitate, but only for a moment. Tightening his grip, he fairly lifted the smaller boy until only the toes of his slippers were touching the floor. "Not until you explain what's up with the attitude."

Twisting his hands, Shin dug his fingers into the pressure points in Shu's wrists, forcing the larger boy to release him. Kicking the washer with the flat of his foot to drop the lid, he side-stepped Shu and smoothed his shirt out. "Perhaps it's the disrespectful tone and the rude approach. I am not one of your kid brothers Shu. Nor am I child." Walking away, he exchanged his slippers for his sneakers at the door, then grabbed his keys and wallet as one from the bowl upon the small side-table beside the recess. "It's about time you both…all of you understood that." He left the apartment without looking back.

oOo

Eyes closed as he rinsed conditioner from his hair, Seiji arched a brow when he heard the bathroom door close with a restrained force. _~I didn't hear any yelling,~_ Seiji's soft voice was pleasant, soothing even. _~Did it go well?~_

_~If by well you mean no punches were thrown, then yeah, it was perfect.~_ Dropping with a growl, Shu took a heavy seat on the closed toilet. _~But only just so.~_

Pushing his hair back, Seiji leaned forward to poke his head out through the curtain. _~You look about as pissed as you sound.~_ Pulling back into the shower, he lathered up the washcloth he'd found. Shu silently fumed until Seiji stepped out and toweled off. _~Your turn,~_ the blond promoted, having left the water running.

Shu released a heavy breath once the warm water hit his tense muscles. As he slowly unwound, he related his confrontation with Shin to the silent blond. _~That…is odd,~_ Seiji agreed. Towel wrapped around his waist, Seiji carefully drew Shin's brush through his towel-scrubbed hair. _~Two years…I could understand if it was a result of the wars, but…he didn't act anything like that during the break between them, on our trips. What could have happened these last two years?~_ Obviously…hopefully it wasn't related to his mother. _'No…that subject just set him on edge. What really set him off seemed to be his belief that we treat him like a kid. What on earth would give him that idea?'_

Shu echoed his thoughts as he shut the water off. _~I mean, what the hell? We fought a damn war together! Not even Jun acts his own age. We certainly don't treat him like an average eleven-year old, let alone _expect _him to behave as one.~_ Stepping out of the shower, he grabbed the towel Seiji was holding out for him and roughly scrubbed himself dry. _~What's going through his head?~_ Growling, he bowed over to scrub his hair dry.

_~Maybe….~_ Seiji started slowly, hesitantly. Shu made a questioning sound; taking a heavy seat on the edge of the tub, he straightened up and dropped the towel from his head to hang over his shoulders. _~Well…he left the manner without a word. Just his home number in Hagi on your dresser. We didn't settle into a sense of normality as we did during the break. Maybe he's…uncertain of how he fits back in? It has been two years, we've all changed….~_

Shu frowned. _~So…you're saying that he's worried we won't acknowledge these last two years?~_

Seiji sighed and shrugged. _~Something like that. Maybe.~_ Setting the brush aside, he shook his head. _~I just don't know.~_

Still frowning, Shu stood and pulled Seiji up to his feet without a word. They stood there for a moment before Seiji caught Shu's eye questioningly. The larger youth grinned then; it was small, but no less genuine. _~Come on,~_ Shu prompted, his earlier anger and frustration gone. Hands on Seiji's shoulders, he turned the blond around and gently pushed him forward. _~Why don't you lay down while I deal with the cloths? I know you stayed up most the night thinking.~_

Seiji winced minutely, even as he let himself be guided back to Shin's bed. It wasn't obvious, but he knew there was a chastisement in the other's words. _~You were tired. I wasn't going to keep you up with thoughts and things I couldn't put into order.~_

Shu arched a brow as he pushed Seiji down to sit on the bed. ~_Why not? Touma never had a problem with it.~_

Seiji's expression went flat, unamused. _~So now you're comparing me to Touma?~_ Shifting back on the bed and out from beneath the boy's hands, Seiji twisted to lay down with his back to Shu and the door. _~Thanks Shu, that's _just_ what I wanted to hear.~_

Shu hesitated for a moment, uncertain before he grabbed the pillow Seiji wasn't laying on. He swatted the blonde's damp head then dropped the pillow and took a seat on the bed's edge. _~I _almost _couldn't tell if you were joking that time. This is bothering you more then you're letting on.~_

Pulling the pillow away from his face, Seiji curled his arms around it to hold it to his chest. Rolling over onto his back, he gave the slate-eyed boy a small smile. _~I know. Sorry.~_

Releasing a heavy breath, Shu just shook his head. _~I'm going to throw our cloths in the dryer, then I'll be back.~_ Standing, Shu removed the towel from around his shoulders to tie it off around his waist. He couldn't remember if Shin had any windows open. _~You figure out where you want to start by then.~_ Sighing, Seiji nodded and closed his eyes.

Stepping out of the room, Shu pulled the door to and checked the towel. Looking around the small hall, the second closed door further down, past the bathroom, caught his eye. _'We assumed it was his mother's room. But if Mouri-san doesn't live here too, if she's still in Hagi…then who's is it? If it were a guest room, then why give up his to us, and stay on the couch? …He has extra slippers, but are they all for guests, or does he have a roommate?'_

Shrugging, Shu turned and made his way to the unit closet with a sigh. _'Regardless of how much time has passed, we all went through the same thing, the three of us especially. And while that does allow for some leeway, as we said, he's still younger then us, whether he likes it or not. His attitude is _not _acceptable.'_

_TBC_

* * *

**A/N:** To answer review questions, yes TeaLeafs, _Secrets_ is more Shin-centric then my other works, but all the boys are "suppose" to appear. Quotations because while it may be my intention, it's not yet written, and we all know how that goes. ^_^; And yes, the delay in TWWW is Zorra Reed's fault; every time I ask if she's got something on it, she says: "Yes, but Ryo's being stubborn. Are you _sure_ I can't just kill him?" ...As for the medication, we'll have to wait and see when one of the others find out. Shin's being rather secretive. ^_^ Love you guys, hope you've enjoyed; I'm certainly having a blast, as Shin's my fave Trooper.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Alright, for those that read my other _YST_ works, this story's taken a bit of a different turn. Chapter contains _Shonen-ai_. As some of my regulars have professed to enjoying my typical brotherly theme without going _Yaoi_, I'm compelled to inform you now that this story pushes the brotherly bonds further. As of the moment, the story will remain _Shonen-ai_; no more, no less. If this changes, I'll post the proper notifications. I fully blame Cousin D's influence in this regard. And Shin. Regardless, I hope you, my readers, continue to enjoy the story as it unfolds.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**By: Valandra  
**

* * *

Leaving the coffee house and Janus' disapproving, reluctant support, Shin sighed and checked his watch. _'Though I do appreciate the ear. It's been an hour now, and venting to Janus really _did _help. I suppose I should be heading back…they may have given up and headed to the station without me. …Not likely,'_ Shin thought, laughing quietly at himself.

Stretching his arms up, Shin arched his back with a relieved sound as his spine popped. Avoiding the park, he took the long way back, following the sidewalk towards his complex. Instead of going to the main entrance, he turned for the parking garage. He took the stairs two levels up; the garage was dim and silent when he exited the stairwell, his hands in his pockets.

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him back against a broad, solid chest. Before he could do more then open his mouth, sharp teeth and warm lips nipped and nibbled their way down his throat and shoulder.

Gasping quietly at the sensation, Shin folded his pinned arms up to lay his hands over the darker arms around his chest. He felt safe, secured for the first time since his nightmares had started again. Lips and teeth stopped behind his ear, and Shin realized he'd closed his eyes.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go?" Shin shivered beneath the brush of warm breath, the deep voice vibrating in the chest he was held against.

Eyes still closed, Shin tilted his head faintly, a small smile playing on his lips. "Do you not approve?"

The man's chin brushed his shoulder as he nuzzled the exposed throat. He paused and gave Shin a considering look. "Would it matter?" he asked, as if genuinely curious.

Shin was silent for a moment, motionless before shrugging his upper shoulders. His innocent expression was ruined by his playful smile. He yelped a second later when teeth returned to take a sharp bite at the juncture of his shoulder and neck, just shy of drawing blood.

"Obnoxious brat," the man growled, far more amused then exasperated. The arms restraining Shin slid slowly lower, and the redhead surrendered his weight to the man behind him.

"We parted on well enough terms," the man mussed. He nuzzled Shin's head against his shoulder, then leaned forward to claim the young man's lips when Shin turned his head. _~Perhaps we'll…"crash" this party, I believe the phrase is.~_

ooOoo

Entering his apartment with a sigh, Shin rubbed the side of his neck as he slipped his shoes off. Dropping his keys in the bowl, he slipped his stocking feet into his slippers and made his way into the living area. He tipped his head with a curious sound after only a few steps. _'It's quiet…neither of the units are running. Did they really leave?'_ He felt…disappointed, even a little hurt. His heart thudded painfully in his chest; ignoring it, Shin made his way resolutely to the kitchen.

'_I shouldn't be surprised. After that fight….'_ Sighing, Shin took a heavy seat in one of the chairs around the circular dinning table. _'I suppose I could still go…met them there. …But if I only have more of this to look forward to….'_ Releasing another heavy breath, Shin dropped his head to his folded arms on the table. _'Why now of all times?' _Suppressing a yawn, Shin closed his hidden eyes. _'Supper last night, even breakfast this morning…it was nice. But the park, before I left this morning, even on the way up here…. It's my own fault, I shouldn't have let it go on for so long. But we were at war, so I didn't let it bother me then….'_ Another yawn forced its way past his lips, and Shin realized his restless night was catching up with him.

oOo

With noon approaching, Seiji slipped from the bed silently, leaving Shu still sleeping where he was behind him. _'I wonder if Shin's returned yet? It's been a few hours already.'_ Buttoning his shirt up, Seiji pulled the door to behind him, and went to check the shoes at the front door. Seeing Shin's, he searched the rest of the apartment.

'_Is he still upset with Shu? Or did he just not want to wake us?'_ Seiji frowned as he stepped into the kitchen. _'He may have just gotten back…or not.' _Seiji smiled faintly as he stopped, seeing the sleeping red-head. _'Can't be any more comfortable then the couch was last night,' _Seiji thought, shaking his head.

"Shin?" he called out softly, just to be certain the boy _was_ asleep. When the red-head didn't stir, Seiji closed the distance and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. Curling his fingers over the cool material, Seiji inhaled sharply; lilac eyes widened and his heart gave a hard beat before his vision went pure white. Brilliant colors exploded from the white blanket before darkening and taking shape.

ooo

The darkness was broken only by flickering, eerie blue flames. Breath rasping heavily from his heaving chest, a quiet groan escaped tinted lips as the chains encasing his wrists were released. Hitting the solid stone ground with a pained sound, the youth felt a tugging at his head; with his helmet removed, he turned his head to press his cheek against the relieving coldness in the stone beneath it.

His blood was burning in his veins, and his chest felt like it was trapped in a human-sized vice. Cool fingers were touching his face, and he heard a vaguely familiar voice through a distant haze. "He's burning up. This isn't the spirits' doing." Through closed lids, he saw a brilliant aqua glow; as it faded, the pressure surrounding him lessened marginally. More fingers, this time over his bare chest, and he couldn't recall being turned over onto his back. A palm was being pressed over his chest, and pale teal eyes pealed open to see two blurry shapes.

"His hearts' beat is irregular," a sharp voice from the pale green blur of a man kneeling in front of him. He barely felt the prick as his blood was drawn and, unknown to him, tasted. "It's the venom," the voice hissed. Heavy eyes falling shut, the voice continued to speak, but the words were lost, drowned beneath the rushing of blood in his ears.

A sharp pain in his chest brought some clarity and a pained cry. "Grab his arms! Hold him down!" The pain outside grew worse, overwhelming the pain within his body; he was being sliced open! "His mind!"

"N-no…." he groaned, feeling the invasion like spiders crawling through his mind, invading him. His defenses were down, his spirit weakened. The pressure, the pain, the burning in his chest grew worse. He couldn't move, couldn't escape. His blood flowed, lending him a sickening warmth. Shin screamed.

ooo

Seiji hit the tiled floor with a pained grunt. Slack covered legs sprawled before him, he held his bowed head in his hands. The colors were back, obstructing his sight as he tried to shake off the vision. "Seiji?" Shin's sleep-mussed voice spoke uncertainly, before he pushed back the chair and stood. "Are you alright?" he asked, kneeling beside the blond. Reaching out, he ignored Seiji's faint flinch and laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Y-yeah," Seiji breathed, looking up a moment later. Shin frowned, seeing how unsettled the boy still was. Before anything else was said, Shu ran into the kitchen, his shirt forgotten in the bedroom.

"What happened?" Shu demanded, concerned and slightly agitated. He joined the two and offered Seiji a hand up. He arched a brow at the blond, seeing a blush on his paler then usual cheeks. Shin meanwhile, was giving both boys an odd look.

"N-nothing," Seiji assured, gathering himself. "I must have slipped." Taking Shu's hand, he brushed his pants off once he was steady, then ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry to worry you."

Standing as well, Shin arched a brow. "Uh huh. If you say so." The fact that Seiji wouldn't meet his eyes struck him as odd, but he could feel the blonde's embarrassment, so Shin let it go. Turning his gaze to Shu instead, Shin felt his second brow rise. "Forget something Shu?" he asked, lips twitching.

"Huh?" Blinking, Shu looked down after a moment and shrugged. "Heard Seiji's commotion and came to see what happened. Wasn't sure if you were back or not."

"Aa," Shin sounded. "Well, if you're both otherwise ready, I'll go change and we can hit the road." They both nodded, and Shin turned to go before Shu could bring up their fight.

Shu hesitated a moment before stepping to follow. He stopped short when Seiji grabbed his shoulder. _~Don't even think it.~_

_~But-~_

_~I'm sure he'll bring your shirt out with him,~_ Seiji interrupted, releasing the youth with a flat look. _~Otherwise you can get it once he's finished. The trip's not the time to bring up issues. Besides, if we're correct, it'll be easier for everyone if this happens _with _everyone.~_

Shu sighed, his shoulders slumping obviously. _~You're right, of course.~_

_~Naturally.~_ Stepping around Shu, Seiji moved on to the living room without another word. Shu just rolled his eyes and followed.

Minutes later, Shin rejoined them and tossed Shu his shirt. Duffle in his other hand, Shin glanced around as he checked off a mental list. "You both have everything?" The two nodded and Shin hefted his duffle over his shoulder. "Alright, let's be off then." They followed him from the room, down the elevator, and through the lobby in silence. The two shared a curious look though, when Shin led them across the lobby rather then towards the main entrance.

Shu spoke up when they exited the building into the parking garage. "Shin?" The red-head just hummed questioningly in response. "Isn't there a bus stop just outside the building's main entrance?"

Checking the hanging sign that declared the isle and row numbers, Shin nodded once without looking back at his companions. The two shared a look, and Shu continued before Seiji could curb the younger's tongue. "Then why are we going deeper into the garage?"

Keys jingled, and a set of headlights flashed along with the sound of electronic locks. "Where else would you suggest I keep a car?" Stepping up to the dark-colored sports car, Shin popped the trunk and tossed his duffle inside before turning to look at his companions curiously. "Well guys?" He walked around to the driver's side and opened the door. It was hard not to laugh out-right at the twin stunned expressions facing him.

"How…." Seiji trailed off, his quiet voice quickly lost as Shu stirred beside him. "Is that…really yours?" Shu asked.

Shin's expression twitched with irritation; he climbed in and started the engine. "Smooth," Seiji murmured, moving forward. He opened the front passenger door and climbed in, leaving Shu to stand there stuttering before quickly following and scrambling into the back.

"I didn't mean it like that," Shu growled, fastening his seat belt as Shin's hand went for the gear shift. "It's just, I know you can own it, but how can you legally drive it? We've got at least three hours ahead of us."

Jaw clinched, Shin's white knuckles on the steering wheel drew Seiji's attention, stalling him from intervening. "If you do not trust me," Shin spoke quietly, the cold control to it the only true indication of his anger. "Then you know where the bus station is."

Silence stretched, long and uncomfortable, before Seiji cleared his throat. "That will not be necessary. You remember the way?"

Shin was silent a moment longer before shrugging and releasing the wheel. He popped open the glove-compartment before shifting gears into reverse. "I picked up a map while I was out. Feel like playing navigator Seiji?"

Seiji pulled the folded paper out and smiled faintly, while Shu brooded silently behind them. "With pleasure." As they pulled out and merged onto the main road, Seiji practically moaned as the engine purred smoothly between gear shifts. "This is a ninety-three, isn't it?"

Glancing at the blond out of the corner of his eye, Shin felt his lips twitch. He nodded once and returned his gaze to the road as he changed lanes. "Perhaps once we arrive, I'll pop the hood. He's had a few…off the market upgrades." The way Seiji's eyes lit up, like a child on Christmas morning, eased Shin's heart more then the subject change itself.

ooOoo

The first hour of the drive continued on in the same vein, with the two up front discussing the sports car's attributes and modifications. Shu maintained his silence in the backseat, brooding as he watched the two relax and reconnect over something he'd never known Shin had an interest in.

Blinking, Shu made a face and leaned forward when there was a laps in the conversation, a curious, thoughtful look making up his expression. "Hey, I thought you were more into bikes then cars Shin. What changed your mind?"

Oceanic eyes widened marginally, and Shin glanced at the stout youth in the rear-view mirror. Lips twitching faintly into a smirk, Shin relaxed back into his seat and activated the cruise control. They had just entered onto the country roads; he estimated they only had an hour or so left to their trip. "Nothing actually. But I couldn't very well carry the both of you on the back." His eyes were fairly glowing now, much as Seiji's had been earlier. "I've got a Kawasaki Ninja that I've been supping up since I got my hands on it last November. I had to replace a few parts, and fine tune the motor, but he runs like a dream now."

Shu chuckled while Seiji pouted faintly. "So…does that mean you didn't do the upgrades to this one yourself?" the blond asked, sounding slightly disappointed.

Shin chuckled and gave the other a sheepish look. "No, not really. I can maintain him well enough, but the upgrades just aren't as interesting to me, to be honest."

Seiji sighed and slumped back in his seat. "Figures." Much to his companions' vast amusement.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Secrets: Chapter Four**

**By Valandra**

Zorra: *SQUEE!***  
**

* * *

Pulling into the Koji manner, Shin parked beside a very familiar jeep. He killed the engine with a heavy sigh and took a moment to stare up at the walls that had sheltered him that…memorable summer. _'I think I honestly never expected to see them again.'_

"Alright there bud?" Shin blinked and looked up see Shu's head leaning in the back seats; he and Sejii had already climbed out and were waiting on him. Eyes locked with Shu's, seeing the other's honest yet restrained concern, Shin smiled faintly and nodded after a moment.

"Fine," he assured, before turning and climbing out of the car. "Just…remembering." Closing the car door, he looked at both of his old comrades with a calm sense of peace. He was surprised with himself, with his lack of reaction to returning to this place. Even knowing the others were inside and were in for a bigger surprise then he was yesterday, he didn't feel panicked or anxious. Just…an unexpected peace. _'How…strange. And…interesting.'_

His two companions were silent, giving him his moment to recollect and compose himself. When he was ready to move forward, he popped the trunk and moved beyond Shu in order to grab his bag. "I suppose you two have a plot already?" Straightening and closing the trunk, he arched a brow at Shu's honestly curious expression, and continued smoothly to rest his gaze on Seiji. When the blond merely inclined his head, Shin rolled his eyes and motioned the two forward.

_~What _are_ you plotting?~_

_~Nothing much. Shall we?~_ Lips twitching, Seiji turned at Shin's motion and led the way to the manner himself.

Unable and unwilling to believe the blond, Shu just shared a look with Shin before following; the red-head was a few steps behind. Stopping in the entry way to remove his shoes, Shin paused as Touma's irritated voice in the hall caught his attention. _'I guess Seiji announced our arrival already.'_

"-guys been? I thought you'd gone ahead of me, only to get here and find out no one's heard from _either_ of you!"

Shin rolled his eyes as he slipped his feet into the pair of slippers Shu had pulled out for him, and secured his duffel over his shoulder, against his back. _'Now I see your game. Thanks Seiji, I _really _wanted to be put on the spot here.'_ Releasing an aggravated sigh, Shin shrugged and decided to play along-what other option did he have, that would be as fun?

Suppressing most of his smirk, Shin hovered just around the corner from the gathering. He waited for Touma to pause for breath before speaking up and making himself known. "I suppose I should be grateful you didn't try to gift-wrap me as well?" He asked in a very droll tone before walking around the corner. Seiji looked as unruffled as ever, Shu slightly exasperated, and Touma, Shin's lips twitched, was gape-mouthed.

"A ribbon around your throat would have been a nice touch," a disembodied voice spoke up from beyond Touma. Shin felt his lips twitch and curve into a genuine smile as Ryo walked around Touma to join them. He was relieved to see the young leader looking whole and hearty. It was…an immense relief, greater then Shin had anticipated.

Catching Shin's eyes, Ryo just grinned and continued, his arms crossing over his chest. "Though I guess that would have been too much. Even for Seiji."

Seiji just shrugged and gave the red-head's bare throat a curious, scrutinizing look. "Perhaps if he'd been ready to bolt…." he conceded thoughtfully. He didn't continue though, sharp violet eyes narrowing faintly as something caught their attention.

"…_Shin?_" Touma finally stammered out, still staring at the shorter boy in disbelief.

When Shin bobbed his head in affirmation, a strangled sound escaped Seiji's lips and he stepped forward before Touma could, much to the group's surprise and Shin's quick irritation. Irritation that flared when Seiji's hands went for his throat and followed despite his flinch back.

Eyes narrowed and expression tight, Shin growled quietly as Seiji peeled his shirt collar back, and grabbed the blonde's wrist. "_What_ are you doing?" Shin demanded; Seiji once more refused to release him.

One of the others voiced an agreement; it wasn't like Seiji to invade another's personal space like that. Before Shin could go for pressure points, as he had with Shu, Seiji's free hand brushed over a tender spot of flesh. It drew a quiet hiss from Shin as he realized just _what_ had caught the blonde's attention.

Seiji pulled his hand back as if burned and lifted demanding eyes to Shin's. "What the hell is that?"

Before Shin could think beyond his anger and, beneath that, embarrassment, to answer, Touma stepped just behind Seiji and spoke. "Looks like a hicky," he observed, tone a mixture of amusement and disapproval.

Seiji's expression just darkened. "It _looks _like someone tried to rip a chunk out," he corrected, guarded eyes still locked on Shin. His thoughts however, were in much more of a disarray. _'It's new, fresh, still tender given his reaction. Why would he let _anyone_…I could _feel_ the teeth marks!'_ Seiji gave no expression or reaction as random thoughts and pieces fell together at once, on the heels of that conscious thought.

'_Mid-upper class apartment, potentially the only renter. His mother's still in Hagi, I spoke with her a few weeks ago myself…why didn't I remember that sooner? He said he moved a year ago. If she's still healthy…why hasn't she been passing on our messages, his mail? If they've had a falling out…how is he supporting himself? He's still in high school!'_ Most of it, he and Shu had discussed that morning. But now…the facts were taking a different turn in his mind, in light of his newest discovery. _'Was _this _who he was to meet yesterday, when Shu and I found him? Where he disappeared to after his and Shu's argument this morning?'_

Shin blinked as his hand was grabbed, his emotions instantly cooling as he was pulled away from the three pairs of intense, demanding eyes. "Lay off him guys," Ryo rather cheerfully rebuked his friends as he dragged Shin through the hall towards the kitchen and bar. "Act like they've never seen a bite before," he muttered, shaking his head. "Nasuti was finishing some veggie and sushi rolls before you pulled up. Hungry?"

Blinking twice more, Shin nodded faintly, speechless as he stared at his former leader, following where he led. He frowned after a moment, hearing the noise of Nasuti's movements. "Wait…you weren't surprised at all." Already certain of that fact, the grin Ryo shot him reconfirmed what his empathy hadn't picked up earlier. Before he could even think to ask how, he felt his awareness of Ryo's presence pulse. He pouted to keep from blushing. "You sensed me…? Even after so long?"

Ryo just shrugged, watching where they were going rather then the red-head. "You've always been the easiest of the group for me to sense." Shin just hummed in response. As they stepped into the kitchen, Ryo thought he caught a "likewise" before he caught Nasuti's attention.

"Didn't I tell you they had a good reason for being late?" Even with her back turned towards them, both boys could _feel_ her roll her eyes.

"Of course you did." Could she have a more patronizing, _adult_ tone? When she turned around and blinked at the two, Shin arched a curious brow when nothing immediately followed. However, as he raised his free hand to wave, she arched her own brow and shifted her hips. "Still doesn't explain why we never got a call."

Greeting released in a huff of breath, Shin dropped his hand and gave the ceiling a martyred look. Ryo just laughed and pulled him forward, grinning unrepentantly at Nasuti. "Give him a break. Sounded like it was Seiji's idea anyways. And…." Ryo paused and gave his hand a squeeze before releasing it to turn and look at him. "I'd wager he's been driving for a few hours." He inclined his head towards Shin's hands before the red-head could question him. "Mine tremble too, after gripping a wheel for too long."

Shin couldn't do more then shake his head at the dark-haired young man, impressed and yet not surprised by the observations. _'Still as sharp as ever. …After the second war started, he wouldn't accept any less from himself. A true leader in spirit…with a heart strong enough to support it.'_ Sighing only because he knew it wouldn't be questioned, Shin held his hands up in surrender. "You're right, of course. But neither of them would have fit in my bike's compartments…."

It earned him an outright surprised laugh from Ryo, and even a few covered chuckles from Nasuti. He managed a small smile as the…young woman, _'Twenty-one…just a couple months ago now,'_ motioned both of them to the bar. She was already setting out the rolls, and Shin felt his stomach tighten in anticipation and appreciation.

Taking a seat, Ryo resisted the urge to frown when Shin made a point of doing up the top button of his collared shirt before dropping his bag at the foot of the stool between them and taking his own seat. Not that he wasn't curious, but he hadn't been intending to sneak a peak either; it just reminded him of their still absent friends. _~You guys going to stand out there bickering all evening?~_ Taking some rolls filled with shrimp, Ryo spoke his thanks and, for all appearances was oblivious to the curiously confused expression marring the flesh around Shin's eyes.

_~I'm serious Ryo, _this _is serious. You can't just brush it off!~_

Eyes momentarily hidden behind raven bangs, Ryo rolled them at the petulant tone. Well…petulant on anyone else; on Seiji, it sounded just down-right put-out. _~I don't really give a damn at the moment, one way or the other. Unless your entire goal a minute ago was to see if he really would bolt. Personally, I thought he looked more willing to break your nose or cheek-bone._

_~REGARDLESS,~_ he stressed the word to all three. _~We're going to finish the sushi rolls off without you. Take too much longer, and we'll move onto the veggie rolls next.~_ Oh yes, he definitely had Shin's unseen attention. _'I wonder….'_ Shutting his thoughts off from the others, effectively ignoring what amounted to nothing more the grumbling, Ryo propped an elbow up on the counter and dropped his head to rest on his hand as he chewed and swallowed. Eyes curtained as if in thought, he watched Shin curiously from the edge of his gaze. _~…Shin?~_ He reached out, brushing that brilliant presence he'd felt before the trio even had the manner in sight. _~Do you hear me?~_

Shin canted his head curiously, as if trying to catch some way-word sound that just scarcely registered. But it was short-lived, and he smoothly returned to the quiet conversation he and Nasuti had started without Ryo's notice. Ryo swallowed back the disappointed sigh that wanted to escape._ 'He's as comfortable with that top button done up as Seiji is,'_ he thought, suppressing a gag. _'Irritating. Must be from growing up "proper". …I wonder if he packed any ties….'_

Controlled chaos soon interrupted their quiet peace, and Ryo reconsidered his decision to get everyone in the same room again so soon. Shin didn't appear tense, but Ryo knew better; though they weren't hounding him, the three already had him surrounded once more. _~Guys…,~_ he growled warningly.

But Seiji wouldn't, _couldn't_ let it drop. _~We think he's been selling himself Ryo.~_

Mental hum of agreement from Shu. _~We may have interrupted a meeting with a client when we ran into him yesterday. I've never seen him loose his temper like that before.~_

The trio disregarded the chocked sound that came from their leader, as he reached for the pineapple soda Nasuti had distributed after the plates. At Shin's arched brow, he grinned sheepishly. "Went down wrong."

_~He's been living where he is for a year now,~_ Touma chimed in, once he was certain Ryo was still breathing. _~Even if he didn't "get into the business" once he moved there, he was still jail-bait. He's just barely of age as it is!~_

Setting his soda back down, Ryo stood with an aggravated groan and waved the others back. "Sorry, sudden headache. I'll be back in a minute."

Shin frowned after the raven-haired young man, concerned for the suddenness of the pain. _'Could have been caused by chocking on his food…but I doubt it. Not with the high buzz of energy in here. …And it's still growing,'_ he thought, suppressing his own groan. He tightened his grip on his own senses, knowing he'd suffer the same otherwise. But he refused to cut himself off entirely; he wouldn't be taken by surprise again. _'This is going to be a loooong night.'_

"Hey Shin!" Ryo yelled from halfway up the stairs. "Why don't you grab your bag and come up with me?" Nasuti couldn't help but shake her head in exasperation. Nineteen in a couple of months and still unbroken of such a bad habit. _'Oh well,'_ she sighed, letting it go. _'Not like he's hurting anyone this time. Except himself.'_

Though he was aggravated at the sense of relief Ryo's summons caused him, Shin leaned over the stool to grab his bag as he stood nonetheless. "It was delicious Nasuti, thank you." Though he didn't beat a hasty retreat, he didn't dally long enough for one of the others to get it into their heads to tag along either.

He caught up with Ryo in the upstairs bathroom, where the raven-haired youth was replacing a bottle of Advil. He thought about calling him on the fact that he was acting like a buffer, but decided against it. Shin was as grateful for it as he was aggravated by the necessity, but he also knew it would open the door on his part, for Ryo to press with his own questions. He snorted silently as he followed Ryo down the hall. _'As if he's not already been designated. Damn it….'_ He refused to consider his decision to come to the reunion a bad one.

"Assignments get rearranged?" Shin asked curiously. They'd already passed his and Shu's old shared room.

"Um, yeah," Ryo answered slowly, a touch sheepish. "Weren't sure you were gonna make it, so…. Seiji and Shu bunked up, and Touma's with me. Though he's using his and Seiji's old room as an impromptu study…. You wouldn't believe the summer work he brought with him!" Shin couldn't help but laugh. Turning down the hall that led to Ryo's old room, Shin made a surprised sound when they stopped two doors down. "It's got a wonderful view of the lake," Ryo informed as he opened the door. "Nasuti got it ready, hoping you'd make it."

It was arranged near identical to Ryo's room, including the open double windows that led out to the balcony. Even with the sun setting, or perhaps because of it, the lake painted a beautiful backdrop. Shin stood motionless and drank in the sight with awe. He hadn't been so close to a natural body of water since he'd moved. How he longed to just dump his things and go straight out to his element….

Moving further into the room, he set his bag on the bed he intended to sleep in and sighed. "I told Shu and Seiji…I never received any of your letters. …I'm…sorry Ryo," he murmured the last, turning around slowly to face the raven-haired youth.

A dark brow rose over a brilliant blue eye, and Ryo tilted his head. "Didn't you put in a forwarding address?"

Shin nodded and took a heavy seat on the edge of his bed, his hands on the bed beside his hips. "I did…though now I wonder…." Across from him, unseen though it was felt, Ryo frowned before taking a seat on the second bed. He leaned forward to rest his arms on his legs as he waited for Shin to continue. Sighing softly, resigned to a conversation and revelations that he knew would happen when he decided to come, Shin leaned forward and practically mirrored Ryo's position, except that he was more weighed down then expectant.

"I put it in back in Hagi, the day I left. Mother and I had…had a bit of a falling out, you could say. …I'm wondering now, if she pulled the form…and has been forwarding what she chooses to…."

Still frowning, Ryo waited for a minute before speaking. "Why would she do that? What happened Shin?"

Curling his fingers between his knees, Shin took another moment before answering. "She…didn't approve of my moving so far from her and Sayoko…. Or for taking Suiko so far from Hagi."

That caught Ryo by surprise. "She knows…?"

"Aa," Shin nodded, a sort of pained expression on his face when he looked up. "She taught me the legends and lore. As well as the traditions. She knew before I could tell her, when Suiko had claimed me. She was happy for me then…."

"…But now?" Ryo prompted as the silence drew out.

Shin just shook his head. "Resentful, I suppose. Not of the tradition, but that the legend has taken her only son from her. Sayoko's husband married into the family, so the line will continue and house be upheld, but…." Closing his eyes, Shin just shook his head. "She doesn't approve. But really…she doesn't understand. It's not something we can walk away from. Otherwise…the yoroi would be dormant."

Sighing once more, Shin straightened and looked towards Ryo. "My moving out was just the final straw for her tolerance. I guess she thought that if I was cut off entirely from you guys…. I don't know, that I'd go back." He shrugged faintly, but Ryo knew there was something more to what Shin was saying.

However, he asked something else first. "You told her about us?"

Shin tipped his head faintly, surprised by the question. "Well, she met Shu and Seiji when I came to see her after the first war, remember? I think it was a relief to her, to know that Suiko wasn't the only yoroi of legend."

After a few minutes of silence, Ryo straightened and released a heavy breath. "Well, I think it's safe to assume she doesn't approve of us anymore, at least. We've all spoken to her, on one occasion or another, and she never once mentioned you'd moved. Just that you'd get back to us when you had the time."

Shin flinched as if the words were a physical blow…but the pain behind them was much worse. "I swear Ryo," he breathed, head bowed and hands clutching his knees. "I never knew. I thought…."

Silence, then a sudden, unexpected touch to his cheek, lifting his head up and Shin was stunned; he hadn't even noticed Ryo move. "You thought what she wanted. That we weren't trying." Ryo sighed and brushed red locks back behind Shin's ear. "You didn't exactly make it easy on us, you know." Again, Shin flinched but Ryo wouldn't let him drop his gaze this time. "You ran from the manner in the middle of the night Shin."

Shin opened and closed his mouth, but nothing came out. He…wasn't ready to talk about it, not yet. Not on top of discussing his mother. On top of learning the friends he thought had cut him off, had been trying harder to get in touch with him then he could have imagined.

Pulling out of Ryo's hold carefully, Shin turned his head aside. "I'm sorry Ryo. I think I should turn in early. It's been…a very long day."

Sighing, a touch disappointed yet understanding that he'd pushed the boy as far as he could, Ryo stepped back with a nod. "Alright. I'll keep the others downstairs. You'll be down for breakfast?"

Shin nodded once, but he couldn't bring himself to meet the other's gaze. "Of course. I'll see you in the morning." He didn't move until he heard the click of the door latch, and then all he did was collapse back onto the bed, thoroughly exhausted.

And yet, when he closed his eyes, visions of violet-blue eyes, blue-white lightening and a sharp touch like spider's legs combing through his spirit was all that his psyche promised him. _'Can't I have a break from the dreams? Just this one night….'_

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** As requested, I've attempted to give you your Ryo scene Zorra, pain in my ass that he's turned out to be. I knew he had too much fun in the last chapter. So no jealousies for this next line. Kay, you are my Shin-loving counter-part! I had about half of this chapter hand-written; when I read your review, I finished the rest, much to the detriment of my Saturday Plans ^_^. Sadly, I can't really touch on any of your points/comments/curiosities without giving spoilers, one way or another.

Chapter five, three weeks later then I'd intended. Sorry guys; I really am trying to be somewhat regular with this story's updates.

* * *

**Secrets: Chapter Five**

**By Valandra**

* * *

"Awfully long time to just drop his bag off." Ryo just arched a brow at Touma, but he held his tongue for a minute. Granted, it wasn't the worst question they could have thrown at him upon his return. Especially since he'd been ignoring them since he'd gone upstairs.

Resuming his previous seat, Ryo hummed in agreement. "It was a long drive, and a longer day. He's turned in already." Various sounds and reactions of disappointment and disbelief resulted.

Nasuti cleared her throat and looked towards the young raven haired boy, a touch concerned. "Was he alright with the room?" She hadn't been worried about giving the red-haired youth his own room until that moment. She'd rather thought Shin would appreciate it.

"Aa," Ryo nodded once, setting his drink aside. "Though I bet he'd be down at the lake right now, if he had the energy." He looked towards Seiji and Shu, knowing they had explored the area more then Touma would have. "Was there _any_ natural water in that city?"

The two shared a look before shaking their heads. "None," Shu verbalized, before Seiji added, "I had thought it was odd that he'd move so far from the sea his family guards. After Shin left this morning, I asked Shu to feel for any body of water."

Shu nodded once, expression a cross between displeased and disgruntled. "Nothing more then man-made pools and fountains. Don't know how he's managed an entire year there."

Ryo nodded once, gaze drawn back to his veggie rolls. _'Thought as much. That explains the pure longing and exhaustion in his eyes when he looked out at the lake. I wonder….'_

Minutes passed in silence, and Ryo realized just _how_ quiet it had grown. _~Leave him be guys. He'll be down for breakfast, so just let him rest.~_

_~You're not going to share what you two talked about?~_ Seiji asked, in-lue of agreeing or even acknowledging the order.

_~No,~_ Ryo agreed with a small incline of his head. _~If he'd felt comfortable with you,~_ he directed to all three. _~Then he wouldn't have waited until we were alone to talk.~_

"Now," Ryo stood and made a point of returning to verbal speech. "Unless you need help with anything Nasuti?" He looked towards the older woman, who just smiled and shook her head. "I think I'll follow Shin's example. Night guys." He started towards the door. "Touma, I'll burn your books if you wake me up at three with a reading light." He sounded far too chipper when he said that; he didn't look back.

oOo

_~I don't know guys, maybe you're jumping the gun here. I mean, wasn't his mother supporting him in an apartment in Tokyo for school the year the wars started?~_ Touma questioned, looking towards Shu. After silently assisting Nasuti with cleaning up, she'd bid them good night as well, though she had retired to the study rather then her bed. The three young men were currently spread out in the living room.

_~Yeah.~_ Sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch with an arm resting on a cushion, Shu nodded once. _~She was. But why switch half-way through? And so far?~_

_~Well, maybe he had a part-time job that the war cost him, so he couldn't afford to stay in Tokyo?~_ Touma suggested, despite the flat look Seiji directed at him.

_~He was too young Touma, no one could legally employ him. I highly doubt he free-lanced like you've done.~_ Seiji countered, faintly amused when the bluenette simply shrugged.

Shu chuckled, more obvious in his amusement. _~Yeah, so good of you to "help" your "big brother" out.~_

Again, Touma shrugged. _~Hey, it worked more often then not. Still does.~_ At Shu's questioning look, Touma smirked. _~Higher teck-related problems. Some people are touchy about someone half their age knowing twice as much. …Easily.~_

Seiji sighed after a minute. _~We've strayed from the topic,~ _he pointed out, earning a nod from both boys. _~To answer your question Touma, I don't know. It seems to fit, the pieces fall together, no matter how out of character it is for him. Did you see those teeth marks?~_

Touma sighed and brushed his bangs back out of habit, only to have them fall right back into his face. _~Honestly? No, all I saw was a deep redness. Like I said, it looked like a hicky to me. Regardless though, it doesn't mean he's selling himself.~_ Releasing a heavy breath, Touma stood and shook his head. _~I can't believe I let you convince me of that. He's been brought up better then that, and you both know it. Of the four of us, he knows and understands best, where you're coming from Seiji, in terms of tradition and proper etiquette and behavior.~_

The two still weren't convinced, though Seiji did look a touch more thoughtful. Shu however, was frowning. _~Breeding and being raised proper, doesn't matter if you don't have any other options.~_

Touma just rolled his eyes. _~I'm sure it didn't come down to that. Did either of you even bother _asking_ him who he was meeting?~_

_~He said a friend, but….~_ Seiji trailed off, his heart giving an oddly sick beat beneath the look Touma pinned them both with.

_~And of course, neither of you _trust_ him.~_ Touma shook his head again, this time disappointed. _~No wonder he was cold to you. I'm going to bed now, before either of you plant any more bad ideas in me. Night.~_

_~Night,~_ the two returned, though Seiji's was slightly distracted. Shu shifted on the floor to look up at the blond. His curiosity spurred beneath the elder's thoughtful expression. _~What is it?~_

Blinking, Seiji focused his lilac eyes on Shu's darker orbs, a faint frown upon his lips. _~What if I am wrong, and it wasn't a buyer he was meeting, but a boyfriend?~_

Shu's eyes widened marginally. _~His mother's an absolute sweetheart, she loves him!~ _he protested.

Seiji just smiled sadly. _~Yes but…who else would have raised him in the traditions? Didn't you tell me he lost his father at a very early age?~_

Eyes narrowed with an unhappy frown, Shu nodded once. _~Yeah…but his brother-in-law decided to married into the family. The family line will continue, so what does it matter? Disowning him doesn't change things in her favor!~_

Seiji just shook his head. _~"Decided," but things change Shu. He may have decided to take Shin's sister to his own family, instead. The family line would fall back to Shin's shoulders. But even if he did marry into the Mouri line,~_ Seiji continued, shaking his head. _~It is about appearances as well. If it were to look like his sister's husband married into the family, because he refused to carry the line, it would bring shame to the marriage, and the resulting line. While there would be no shame if he were "incapable," sexual preferences are viewed as a choice.~_

Speechless, Shu just sat there, staring up at the blond. He snapped out of it when the blond looked away; Shu growled faintly. Standing up, he grabbed Seiji's wrist and pulled the startled boy up to his feet, then dragged the older boy behind him, towards the stairs.

_~Shu?~_ Seiji questioned, beyond startled and surprised. And a touch uncertain.

_~We'll talk to Shin tomorrow. Right now, we're going to bed.~_ Though his tone was calm, it was obvious he was still agitated. _~No point in dwelling on "what ifs."~_

Staring up at the back of Shu's head, Seiji smiled after a moment.

oOoOo

Ryo bolted upright on his bed, trembling hands clutching the sheets and comforter at his waist. Drenched in sweat, his bare chest heaved as he hunched over, gasping in desperate breaths. Normally brilliant, tiger-blue eyes were darkened to an almost midnight shade, reminiscent of Touma's own. But the only thing on Ryo's mind, that those eyes were seeing, was Arago's trademark blue-white lightening. His entire body burned and his mind ached as if he'd been cocooned in the evil energy for hours on end.

Drawing in a semi-steady, deep breath, Ryo held it for a moment before slowly releasing it. Relaxing his shoulders, he forced his fingers to uncurl and, after another moment, he slumped where he sat. Brushing a hand through damp, dark hair, he sighed. _'Nightmares…. I haven't suffered any so vivid in over a year. Vivid and realistic and so familiar….'_ Shivering, Ryo slipped from the bed and walked over to the double doors that led out to the balcony. _'But…at least it didn't hold the same sense as the visions that used to assault me. No,'_ he thought, opening the door just enough to slip out onto the balcony. The cool night air sent a shiver down his spine as it dried the sweat still clinging to him.

'_No,'_ he continued, folding his arms on the railing so he could lean forward and stare out at the moon and star-lit field. _'This was more like a memory. Like the Cave…the Lake…even that forsaken orb into Space.'_ A sound, mixed between disgust and horror, escaped Ryo as he shivered. _'Definitely more like the spirits and the energy-orb. But Arago's lightening…. I remember Sh'ten once mentioning the demon favored it for a punishment. That after so many centuries, the demon felt such extremes were necessary for his point to be truly impressed upon the Ma'Sho. Makes sense, I guess. Receive the same beating for so many years, you grow accustomed and tolerant to it….'_ Sighing, Ryo shook such thoughts off and looked beyond the field and away from the forest, towards the lake. Judging by the moon's position, he guessed it was a little after midnight.

'_A year away from your element…how have you managed Shin? Such strength…the others may have seen it as a weakness, I never thought to ask…but of the five of us, you had the greatest disadvantage. And still you held your own, and then some. Air surrounds us, Earth beneath our feet, the sun and moon's Light, even the sun and summer's Heat, before I learned to tap into my own body temperature. Water however…we only had a handful of battles, in which you could physically connect with your element. Unlike the rest of us, you had to rely on _feeling,_ on _sensing _your element, and praying it was close enough to lend you support. And still you never wavered, never once complained or even vented frustration over this fact. You were never resentful either….'_

Sighing once more, Ryo looked away from the night sky and frowned. There was movement down near the lake…. Ryo released a breathy laugh. _'From my thoughts to reality,'_ he thought, vaguely recalling it as something similar to a quote he'd heard in class, though from what he couldn't recall. Without looking back, he straightened and grabbed the railing before jumping it and climbing down. He dropped the last few feet, impatient, his blood humming with an excitement not entirely his own. _'Even considering your exhaustion Shin, I can't say I'm truly surprised.'_

oOo

Shoes and towel left behind on the deck, and his worries back at the manner, Shin dove into the cool lake water with a relish and relief that rivaled what he'd felt seeing Ryo whole and hearty. Three minutes immersed in his welcoming element, Shin's thoughts were naught but for his spirit's relief. When he resurfaced, he swam a few laps before rolling onto his back to simply float. With his eyes closed, ignoring the pitch-black river of stars above that used to taunt him, Shin felt himself start to truly relax as his nightmares' grip released him.

"A little late for a swim isn't it? Even for you." With a startled sound, Shin shifted and twisted until only his eyes were visible on the water's surface as he faced the voice's source. Seeing Ryo, he sighed and relaxed, and gave the boy a flat look.

"Not really," he shook his head, kicking his feet so that his shoulders were above the water's surface. "I couldn't sleep through her calling," Shin shrugged.

"Aa," Ryo sounded. Sitting down on the deck's edge, pajama pants rolled up to mid-thigh, he dropped his feet into the water as he watched the red-head. "Here I thought you might have been having trouble sleeping…for other reasons."

Fighting off a frown, Shin gave the raven-haired boy a curious look. "What do you mean?"

Ryo sighed and gave the other a droll look, his head tipped to the side. "I know what it's like to suffer nightmares Shin. I didn't say anything earlier, but…you've got shadows beneath your eyes, and your spirit's exhausted. …For more then the need of your element." He paused for a moment, knowing his words might start an argument. "Shu told me there's no natural water in your city."

Shin tensed and looked away. Ryo felt a moment's regret; he hadn't come out here to start a fight or to spoil the mood. But Shin looked back at him before he could consider apologizing. "You're right, of course." Ocean-colored eyes narrowed faintly, keeping Ryo's gaze trapped. "What did you pick up on?"

Eyes widening faintly, Ryo shook his head. "All I remember is Arago's lightening." He felt Shin's relief before the red-head tightened his shields, as if remembering Ryo's heightened sensitivity to him, causing the darker boy to frown. "Shin…the three of you never really had time to talk about your captivity…." He sighed when Shin looked away, and thought better about his almost suggestion to talk to Shu and Seiji about it. "You know I'll listen, if you don't want to go to either of them. We've all suffered nightmares about that summer Shin."

Releasing a heavy breath, Shin dropped back to float once more; this time, he kept his eyes open and stared up at the night sky. "Thank you Ryo, for what you're offering," he said at length, his voice soft, quiet. "But I've already shared these terrors. Some things just don't go away so easily."

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask "with who," but Ryo refrained. It was his right to be concerned, but not to be so nosy. Not to mention the fact that his concern and protective tendencies as both leader and friend were spiked…. Struggling against his instincts, Ryo eventually slumped a bit and stared at the floating youth. "No, they don't," he agreed. "But being with those that understand makes it easier."

Before he could assure Shin he wouldn't say anything more to pressure him, the red-head laughed. It was a quiet, inoffensive, almost sad sound. "Indeed it does," Shin sighed, his voice growing quiet. "Indeed it does."

There was a hint of longing in his words. _'What am I missing?'_ Ryo wondered, frowning. After a few minutes of silence, he shrugged and silently stood. Deciding he didn't like the melancholy atmosphere that had fallen over them, he slipped out of his PJ bottoms and jumped into the lake in only his boxers. He quickly surfaced to hear Shin spluttering and grinned.

Both boys relaxed during the resulting water war, much to their shared relief. They didn't call a truce until almost dawn. As both grinning boys dragged themselves from the water and climbed back up onto the deck, Ryo silently assessed the red-head. Exhaustion still plagued him, but his spirit was much more peaceful. He accepted Shin's towel gratefully and quickly dried himself while Shin slipped his shoes back on. Stripping out of his boxers, he pulled his PJ bottoms back on once he was dry enough, then tossed the towel back to Shin.

Only to frown when the moon-light drew his attention to the wicked scar over Shin's chest. He must have made some kind of noise, because the next thing he knew he had Shin looking at him oddly. When he realized where Ryo's gaze was, he sighed but didn't shift the towel over his shoulders to hide the scar. "We all have our scars from the wars Ryo," he spoke quietly, walking forward.

Blinking, Ryo shook his head and met the red-head's pace. "Yeah, but…. Damn it Shin, will you stop?" He grabbed the other's arm, stopping and turning him around. "I know you're uncertain and off-balance, but you've got me worried. More then that, I want to wait until you're ready to talk, but you're starting to scare me!"

Sighing heavily, Shin turned to face the raven-haired youth, his gaze sad and heavy. "I know, and…I am sorry Ryo. I came here with every intention of talking to all of you…."

"…But?" Ryo prompted when the silence drew out.

"But," Shin repeated with a small nod, his tension lessening marginally. "It's a lot harder then I thought it'd be."

Blue eyes narrowed faintly when Shin once more fell silent. "I guess the guys haven't made it much easier, either. Shin…I know you'd rather come to us all at once, but if it's that difficult…just talk to one of us. Let him share with the rest of us if you want, but just talk to one of us."

Frowning slowly, Shin tilted his head as he regarded Ryo. Several heartbeats passed before the red-head spoke, his body slowly tensing beneath the young leader's hands. "What do you know Ryo?" he asked quietly, oceanic eyes locked with tiger-blue.

"Not nearly enough," Ryo answered, just as quietly, if a touch sharply, almost…bitter. He shook his head and dropped his arm from Shin's shoulder. "I know something happened during your captivity. I know you were the first they caught, despite Shu and Seiji insisting that you joined them, not the other way around. I know that you suffered, and it's kept you from us. I just don't know _what happened._"

"How?" Shin whispered. On the few, rare occasions their captivity had come up, the two boys had been so stubbornly insistent on what had happened, and dead-set on what they knew, that when ever he'd tried to talk about it, they'd done little more then coddle him before changing the subject.

Ryo's lips twitched. "Now that's…not something the others have thought to ask." He sobered quickly, knowing it wasn't a good time for games. Not when Shin seemed willing to open up to him. Besides…it was a secret he'd kept from all but Nasuti for this last year. _'Just her luck to be the one to there when I woke from those first few times.'_ "The final battle…when each of you struck, your spirits did…something. I'm not very good with the spiritualistic, metaphysical stuff. But I saw…things, events…personal memories, from all of you.

"What really stood out to me about your's though, was that the vast majority of them involved the Ma'Sho, out of armor. One in particular, was all three Ma'Sho over you, while you screamed like I've _never _heard before."

Blinking slowly, looking right through Ryo for a moment, Shin sighed heavily and took a seat on the deck. Folding his legs, he shook his head and laughed quietly. Blue eyes widened with more then concern, and Ryo quickly knelt at his side, a hand once more on the red-head's shoulder. Closing his eyes, Shin quieted after a few moments and settled.

Expression still distant, Shin lifted a hand up to touch the scar over his chest. His fingers curled. "I was alone Ryo. And I was dying."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Secrets: Chapter Six**

**Author: Valandra**

* * *

"Morning," Seiji greeted, covering a yawn as he entered the kitchen. Shu was at the stove cooking something that smelt non-greasy and mouth-watering. Nasuti, who had been at the bar nursing a warm cup of tea upon Seiji's entrance, set a second cup on the bar and reclaimed her seat.

"Thanks," Seiji enthused, wrapping his hands around the steaming cup as he took his own seat. He'd stayed up far too late, thinking and unable to meditate, and it was taking its toll on him. Usually an early riser, he hadn't even noticed when Shu got up and ready for the day. He was just grateful Touma wasn't down yet.

Sipping gingerly from his cup, lilac eyes swept the kitchen. _'Not the only one missing either. Shin _and_ Ryo, and they both went to bed before the rest of us.'_

_~Any sign of life up there when you came down?~_ Shu's deep, solid sense of self touched Seiji's mind along with his words, lending a sense of peace and assurance to the still waking blond. Removing the large pot from the burner, he filled three bowls full with the fresh stew and set them on the bar to cool.

_~None,~_ Seiji sighed. Reaching for a bowl, he smiled faintly. "Smells great Shu. Thank you."

Nasuti voiced her agreement as she reached for her own bowl. "Much better then toast and jam." She shared a smile with the slate-haired youth; Nasuti suppressed the urge to smirk when a faint blush touched upon Shu's cheeks. He'd teased her earlier about her usual, on the go breakfast. _'This is as much a break for me as it is for them. Four month research project wrapped up a week early, no less. The stress of those last couple of days…._

'_At least I have a few more days to vegg out before Jun gets here…. Then again,'_ she thought, lips twitching behind her cup. _'He's better behaved then some of my research partners. …Even some of my past sponsors.'_ That was a sobering thought. One she quickly moved on from, in favor of Shu's soup.

Touma joining them a few minutes later served as an even better distraction. "Morning Touma."

Covering a yawn, Touma ducked his eyes and apologized. He returned the greetings a moment later, after taking a seat at the end of the bar. He looked up through untamed bangs and offered a small, grateful smile when Shu placed a bowl of soup in front of him. "Thanks."

After a few spoonfuls, he looked more aware and less pleased. "You know, for all his threats, Ryo wasn't even in bed at three this morning."

Varying degrees of "Oh?" greeted his statement, along with three pairs of eyes. "What were _you_ doing up at three?" Shu questioned. "Thought you weren't pulling any more late nights for the summer?"

Blinking once, Touma nodded slowly. "Yeah…." he drew the word out. "I fell asleep little after leaving you guys. Woke up just past midnight though, and couldn't sleep." He shrugged. "Went to the other room to read until I was tired again, and when I went back, he was gone."

Thoughtful silence reigned for the rest of breakfast. Only as the group started to clean up, and Shu entertained resigned thoughts of putting the food away unfinished, did the final two stragglers show up. Ryo led the way, rubbing bleary eyes tiredly, completely rumpled; clearly having just woken up. Shin, eyes just as tired, was dressed in fresh cloths and appeared to have drawn a brush through his hair.

Seiji arched a brow at the two as they joined him and Nasuti at the bar. "And just where did the two of you vanish to?"

On the other side of the bar, Shu looked just as curious as he filled two bowls full to the brim. Inhaling deeply when he accepted his with quiet thanks, Shin took a grateful seat and looked towards Seiji as Ryo remained silent. The red-head's expression was a peculiarly unsettling blending of amusement and the kind of chastisement a _sempai_ would use when correcting a student they were tutoring. It startled the blond so much, that he almost missed his answer.

"The lake," Shin's tone, like his expression, made it clear that the answer should have been obvious.

Cheeks pink, from blush, shame or anger, Seiji felt the quiet touch of Touma's mind before he could form words to cut the young man back down to his place. _~He's right, you know. Especially after Ryo spelled out just _how_ drained his spirit is. But you should have already known, having been stuck in the same car with him for so many hours.~_

"It sounded like the two of you were having a small war out there," Nasuti chuckled into her tea. Five pairs of eyes zeroed in on her with various degrees of surprise, two of which were also a touch concerned.

"We woke you?" Shin asked, tone apologetic.

Smirking, Nasuti eyed the two "guilty parties." "I got to the window in time to see you drag Ryo off the pier by his ankles."

Ryo's laugh was far more evil then three of the four boys anticipated. Shin shot him a mild glare that only made him laugh harder. "We were on our way back, when he decided to throw me in." Nasuti and Touma both laughed despite themselves, envisioning such a sight. Shu however, made a kind of chocking sound.

"You flipped me in the park without even knowing I was there. How on earth did he manage to get ahold of you?"

"Oh?" Touma goaded. Dishes clean, he rejoined the group at the bar. "You didn't share _that_ tidbit."

Arching a brow, Shin just shrugged. "Like you said, I knew Ryo was there, I didn't expect a surprise attack." Which, between the lines, meant he'd felt safe and had lowered his guard, willingly or not. "In the park, you _tried_ to sneak up on me." Where it was only natural for a warrior's instincts to kick in. A sneak attack, from behind, when _none_ of his fellow troopers should have been anywhere near….

'_And he's definitely been keeping in shape,'_ Ryo thought, grinning still. _'When he yanked, I thought for sure my head was gonna hit the wood and not water. But he pulled so hard, so fast…I had to have cleared it by a good two feet.'_

"Maybe a rematch later tonight. _After_ I finish un-pruning."

As Shin laughed quietly and slowly finished his soup, it suddenly struck Seiji just how relaxed Shin was, compared to the past two days. _'Were we both _that_ closed off to him?'_

_~It went both ways,~_ Shu's quiet rebuke was gentle. _~He was closed off as well at first, more-so I'd wager. But while he had moments when he'd ease up and start to relax, something would happen to clam him up again.~_

_~Yeah,~_ Seiji agreed, thoughtful as his lavender eyes continued to observe the group dynamics. After another minute or two, he felt Ryo's amused mental touch.

_~You know, that's my job. Worrying about the group as a whole. You wouldn't be plotting a mutiny, now would you?~_ He sounded just a little _too_ eager for a positive answer.

Lips twitching faintly, Seiji covered the slip with his tea cup. His quiet laughter filled Ryo's mind while the raven-haired youth grinned into his soup. _~Hardly. I likely_ would _bash heads together when I lost my temper. Meditation wouldn't be enough to put up with our group. You're still stuck with us.~_

_~Shucks. A vacation sounds nice about now.~ _He sounded so pouty that Seiji couldn't help but shake his head marginally.

_~You _are_ on vacation, remember? Now you get to worry about what trouble we _will _find, rather then _might_ find. Much less stressful, I imagine.~_

It wasn't so much Ryo's silence as the tone, the very feel of his mind, that caused Seiji to frown, to focus further on him. _~Something's already happened.~_ It wasn't a question.

_~…Yeah.~_ The answer was long to come, and only silence followed. Movement drew them from their thoughts, and both looked up to see Shin being shooed away from the sink by Shu, who was cleaning up from making breakfast.

Rolling his eyes at Shu's theatrics, Shin turned his attention to Touma, as Ryo and Seiji both had been off in their own world. "Do we have any plans today?"

Head tipped faintly in thought, Touma shook his head a second later. "None."

Nasuti nodded once as well. "Jun'll be here in a few days. His mother's dropping him off. She's looking forward to meeting the rest of his 'big brothers'."

Varying sounds and levels of amused and indulgent acknowledgment rose from four of them. Ryo had already met the family, the first time with Nasuti when they returned Jun after the wars. Over the last year, Ryo had done his best to make somewhat regular visits, but both school and distance made them very few and similarly short.

"What's up? Not planning another dip already, are you?" Ryo chimed in, curious. Lips twitching, Shin looked over towards him, and consequently Seiji, and shook his head.

"No, a walk actually."

"Aa," Ryo sounded, eyes brightening. "Part of your routine? We should have a sparring match this afternoon." Though it was a suggestion and sounded as if it had just occurred to him, Shin knew better, and Seiji suspected. The red-head had felt Ryo's sense of satisfaction when he'd given his answer, as if Shin had just given him the perfect opening.

"Hey, that sounds cool!" Shu agreed, voice raised with enthusiasm, but also so he'd be heard over the running water. When he looked over his shoulder to the group, Touma and Shin both had to shake their heads at his eager grin. It was infectious, and both boys shared their own grin before voicing their own agreement.

Seiji, mild smirk in place, inclined his head to the expectant eyes watching him. Shu cheered triumphantly and turned back to the dishes, and Ryo had a rather self-satisfied grin of his own. Shaking his head at their antics, he finished his tea and stood as Shin moved to leave them. "If you don't mind Shin," he spoke up, voice soft and un-raised. "I think I'll join you."

Shin's raised brow clearly spoke of his surprise and suspicion. He could easily feel Ryo's suddenly hard gaze on his back as well. _'So the trouble does involve Shin. What aren't you telling us? And _why?_'_

Shin's gaze lingered for a bit longer before he shrugged and turned back around. "Sure," he consented, uncertainty hidden away. "Do you need to change first?"

Looking down at his khakis and button down, then at Shin's cotton draw-strings and pullover, Seiji realized Shin had dressed with the intention of this walk. _'Well, that's good. It means he's not avoiding us. …Then again, it would also serve as a great escape if the situation became tense again.'_ Shaking his head, Seiji walked with Shin to the door, where they both pulled on a pair of sneakers. "No, this should be fine for walking. Unless you meant jogging?"

Tapping his toes to adjust his shoes, Shin shot the blond a smirk. "No, just a walk," he assured.

As Seiji followed Shin outside, he couldn't help but wonder if he was becoming paranoid, what with the direction his thoughts had been going moments ago. _'Then again, that look was almost _too _innocent.'_

oOo

Thirty minutes found them rather deep in the forest, with no indication of reaching a half-way or turn around point. They'd fallen rather quickly into a comfortable silence, once ensconced within the trees. Seiji had questions he was burning to ask, but first he knew he had other words to say.

"Shin," he broke the peaceful silence, his tone questioning enough that it caught the red head's immediate attention. Walking side-by-side, he looked towards the blond with a curious sound, without slowing down.

"I," catching Shin's oceanic eyes, Seiji looked down briefly before looking back up and continuing. "I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday. For my actions and my words."

Shin watched the blond in silence for a moment longer, before sighing and turning his gaze forward. "You're not one to be loose or free with your passions Seiji. Surprise I suppose I could understand, but why were you so angry? So upset?"

Looking back down, Seiji struggled with verbalizing his emotional realizations; he'd dwelt on them all night, it shouldn't be this difficult! "I _was_ surprised," he agreed, voice quiet. "But when I saw the teeth indentations, I was…scared. And angry."

Korin no Seiji admitting to a fear, no matter how quickly the blond moved on from it, was enough to stop Shin in his tracks. Eyes narrowed in consideration, he turned to face lavender eyes that wouldn't quiet meet his. When it became obvious the ball was in his court, Shin shook his head faintly, eyes still considering but confused. "I don't understand Seiji. Why…?"

Seiji released the deep breath he'd been holding, and was silently grateful that it helped. "I thought," he started quietly, refusing to repeat his emotions at the time. "That someone had…hurt you, _was_ hurting you."

Oceanic eyes darkened to a deep, aquatic color as they narrowed on the blond. The sudden, mild tension in his stance didn't go unnoticed, but Seiji still wouldn't meet his gaze. "_Why_ would you think something like that?" Shin spoke quietly, calmly, and most telling of all, without a hint of his own thoughts or emotions.

"Because…you're Shin." The red head's hand tightened into a fist at his side.

Arm shaking finely against his restraint, Shin turned away before he could give in to his anger. Seiji chose that movement to finally look at him proper, and in the seconds before Shin spoke, he mistakenly took the red-head's actions as confirmation. "You think me _so weak_, that I would let myself be abused? What's more, that I would return to it freely? Is _that_ what you see Seiji, when you look at me? A weak willed boy who neither could nor _would_ defend himself against something he neither likes nor wants?"

Seiji was, to say the least, horrified that he'd been misunderstood so horribly. "If that was what I thought," he started slowly, striving to stay calm. It would do neither of them any good if they _both _exploded. _'Couldn't really blame him if he _did _slug me,'_ he thought, recognizing Shin's restraint and stance for what it was. "Then I could never have trusted or relied on you to have my back. To imply that I think you weak, was the _last_ thing I intended to do."

Shin didn't truly relax or look at Seiji, but he no longer seemed so ready to stalk off and leave the blond in silence. "Then explain Seiji, because I'm still confused."

Seiji drew in another deep breath and released it slowly before he started. His words were slow, carefully chosen, but smooth and honest. "You are the embodiment of absolute trust and undying faith. It bleeds from you Shin, in your manner, in your tone, your words, your very eyes and the way you move. It's all natural and unintentional, and all the more powerful because of it.

"You don't realize the draw, the pull you have, especially to those without spiritual awareness. Please don't mistake me, it is a good thing, a wonderful part of who you are Shin. My fear was that the wrong type of person was drawn to you, and sought to break you of your virtue."

As the minutes drew out and silence grew between the two, Seiji's concern that he wasn't understood faded, only to be replaced by the fear that he might have been on the correct path.

"True, there are such people out there," Shin agreed, voice quiet and somehow calmer. "I am not so easily or innocently deceived by them." Finally, he shifted to look at the blond. "I am not so gullible, Seiji."

Seiji released a breath he wasn't aware of holding. Embarrassment followed his relief, seeing Shin's blatant amusement at his reaction. "So," Seiji cleared his throat and started walking, his hands finding their way into his pockets. "I guess that means you _are_ in a relationship?"

Smirking, Shin met and matched Seiji's pace; it was just a touch faster then the one he'd set, fueled by the blond's emotions. _'Embarrassment yes, but also…disappointment? …Treed carefully there.'_ Reaching into his own pocket, he pulled out a hair band and tied his thick curls up at about mid-way. "Why the long face? I thought you and Shu were happy?"

A small chocking sound, and he thought he saw Seiji stumble. "How…?"

An honest laugh escaped Shin then. Pushing forward, he turned back to watch Seiji as he jogged backwards. "Catch me first!" he challenged, giving it a second to sink in before twisting and running. Lavender eyes blinked before grinning and giving chase before the waving red tail of hair vanished.

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** Hi all! Just wanted to take a minute to say a big "Thank you" to all of my loyal readers and reviewers, as well as to those of you that are new to me. I've been having a lot of fun with this particular story, and I'm glad you're all along for the ride. The last time I looked through Trooper/Ronin FF, there weren't nearly enough Shin-centric stories, and fewer still that give him a decent character, in my opinion; an opinion I've noticed most of you seem to share. Given that my last perusal was a few years back...that's sad. I suppose I'll have to do my part to remedy this... On that note, though it is more Ryo-centric, TWWW will be having the dust cleared from it soon. Shin and Seiji both from that particular story have started making noises; being double-teamed is both inspiring and frightening...


	7. Chapter 7

**Secrets**

**Chapter Seven**

**By: Valandra**

**A/N:** Are at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Testing the bo-staff's balance, Shin spun it between his hands and stepped back from the collection of practice weapons. He caught Ryo grinning at him as he joined the group; rolling his eyes, the red-head turned his attention to Touma. The bluenette had his practice bow and padded arrows, but was making a point of keeping himself out of the circle. "Not joining us?" he asked, curious.

Touma just smirked and shook his head. "Ya kidding me? Four moving, distracted targets, and ya expect me to be in the middle? This is too good of a chance to pass up. Besides," he checked his quiver, his tone going from eager to indifferent. "It'll be nice to _not_ have Shu chasing me with that damn stick." Ignoring his friend's outcry, Touma looked up to share an innocent look with Shin.

Rolling his eyes once more, Shin just shook his head and moved to face off with Seiji, leaving Shu and Ryo to face off. Touma retreated further back, intent upon watching as the two pairs found their flow before he added his own distraction. _'Just as well,'_ Shin thought as he and Seiji squared off. _'Ryo didn't exactly give us much time once we made it back, to get changed and get down here. All three of 'em are fresh; the hell am I going to let us _both _buckle to either of them.'_ Violet eyes caught his, and as if reading his thoughts, Seiji shared a knowing smirk with him.

Shin shook his head and gave his staff a final balancing spin before slipping into his ready stance, his smirk lingering. Ryo barked the starting order, and each warrior launched at their partner. Within the first ten minutes, Shin found himself more centered and focused then he'd felt in weeks. Weapon's crossed with Seiji, he knew his expression mirrored the blonds' own; there was a joy, a peace to be found in this dance, and they both reveled in it.

They broke apart and Seiji muttered a broken curse before twisting his unguarded side to Shin. The red-head had just enough time to blink before he too spun and blocked Ryo's surprise assault through instinct alone. He had to lock his knees in place to keep the twin blades above him, and saw Seiji wasn't much better off against Shu. The sparring match had become a mock battle. Ryo and Shu broke off their sudden assault seconds before Touma's arrows joined the foray.

He and Seiji fought side-by-side against the joint assault, but quickly found themselves back-to-back. Touma didn't seem inclined to pick a side, though he did back off once Ryo and Shu had the two pinched. Shin caught the odd look Ryo shot over his head, and growled seconds later when his weapon was pinched and twisted from his grasp. Aqua eyes narrowed and, back pressed flush with Seiji, he felt the instant the same fate befell his partner.

Even as victory brightened Ryo's eyes in front of him, Shin grabbed Seiji from behind him and shoved the blond from their pincer attack. His own weapon was out of reach, but if he judged Seiji's defensive position, then the swords man's weapon should be…. Grunting, Shin staggered before he took a protective stance before his fallen partner; Seiji's practice weapon was weighed to match Korin's no-datchi. He met Ryo's incredulous gaze and Shu's amusement with a steady challenge.

Arrows fell, breaking the stand-still. Shin used Seiji's weapon to protect the both of them, while Shu flinched and Ryo dodged. Feeling his lips twist with a smirk, the red-head used the distraction to act. Pommel to Shu's gut, a spin and twist of his wrists disarmed the larger boy. Continuing with the fluid, practiced motions, Shin twisted and dropped his hands to press against the earth as a counter balance for his swiping leg. Fingers curled around the pommel, Shin pulled his legs in and launched himself back to his feet while Shu fell to his back behind him.

Aqua locked with surprised tiger-blue as the dual-bladed attack wasn't blocked but countered. Ryo wasn't anticipating a steady stance or immediate offense, and found himself retreating beneath Shin's assault. Over-head shoulder, left, right hip, over-head. Ryo grunted and fell to his left knee, his arms shaking above him beneath the weight of the borrowed weapon and the force applied to it.

Ryo had less then a heartbeat to wonder at Shin's sudden retreat and no time to block let alone dodge Touma's arrow. Sighing, he dropped his arms and stared down at the red chalk marking the killing blow on his shirt. He pulled himself to his feet and scanned the battle ground. Shu was sitting on the ground, surprise still in his expression as he watched Shin pull Seiji to his feet.

_~Guess this round goes to you.~ _Tiger-blue eyes sought out the archer even as his thoughts touched Touma's._ ~I highly doubt he'd make it to you for a killing blow.~_

"What the…?" Ryo blinked and looked to Shu, who'd made the exclamation. "Did you drop one of your arrows man?"

Snorting, Touma shook his head and made a bee-line for the spot Shin had let himself fall to the ground at. "I just want to know how the hell you managed to get that stone inside the head. I didn't even see you throw the damn thing!" Kneeling down, he picked one of his fired arrows, minus the blunt, chalked head. His other hand uncurled to reveal the missing cloth head, with a stone sticking out of the end rather then the wooden arrow shaft.

Smirking, Shin returned Seiji's weapon to him and shrugged. "Practice," he said simply. In spite of himself, Seiji felt a snort escape before he could stop himself. He arched a brow at the purely innocent look Shin gave him. Violet eyes narrowed but Seiji hesitated on calling Shin on that look, noticing the strain around clear, aqua eyes. _'Were his hands shaking a minute ago?' _Seiji tried to recall. Their fingers had brushed when his weapon was returned….

Shaking his head, Ryo opened his mouth to ask what Seiji had hesitated to, only to be interrupted by a loud, thunderous and unrelenting noise. A noise that was growing louder as it drew closer to the house. "What on earth….?" Touma was already running around the side of the house. Shrugging, Ryo took off after him; Shu was already turning to do the same, and he had no doubt Seiji and Shin would be just behind him.

The group of five were catching their breath in front of the house when the source of the noise, a motorcycle, came into view. The engine noise drowned out sounds of surprise and curiosity alike, as well as a single, deep growl. The bike came to a stop in the drive-way, its only passenger kicking the stand down before he killed the engine.

Shin stepped forward as the driver stood and reached for his helmet. "That," Shin fairly growled, the others surprised by the honest anger in his voice. "Is _my_ bike." The figure clad in the thick leather jacket chuckled darkly as he removed his helmet.

"And that," the revealed head of dark blue hair nodded towards the car on the other side of the bike. "Is mine." A dark brow arched over a scared eye. "You didn't leave me much of an option."

Shin just sniffed and turned towards the house. "At least I asked first."

"Shin?" Ryo's quiet question stopped the red-head, the level of concern it held earned him Shin's gaze. His relaxed expression eased Ryo's concern more then what the youth had to say.

"My way-word room-mate," Shin answered with a shrug, then smirked while Seiji chocked. "Not that one could tell. He hasn't stepped foot in the apartment in over a month now."

Helmet secured to the bike, Anubis laughed as he approached the group. He hooked his thumbs in his belt loops and shrugged. "What can I say, I've been busy." He laughed again when the red-head sniffed derisively.

"Whatever," Shin muttered. Turning away from the guys and Ryo's sudden frown, he rubbed a hand against his chest and started walking to the front door again. He hadn't fully regained his breath after running around the house, and now it was coming in shorter, sharper puffs. Spots of color danced around his peripheral vision; the spots refused to disappear even after he shook his head, causing his thoughts to take on a slightly panicked flavor as he reviewed the days events.

"Shin?" Seiji called after the boy, concerned when he saw the boy stumble before he even reached the porch. _'He's got every right to be exhausted after both runs and the practice, but…but it doesn't feel right.'_

"Shit," Anubis cursed quietly. He closed the distance to Shin before any of the four could catch him, and scooped the red-head up bridal style. "You skipped today, didn't you," he accused. Without waiting for a response, he glared back at the quintet still behind him. "Where's his bag?" he demanded, fully intending to break the front door if one of the youths didn't get it open before he reached it.

He returned his darkened gaze to the trembling youth in his arms. "What about yesterday?" he questioned as Ryo ran past him, into the house and up the stairs. Shin shook his head before pressing it against Anubis' chest. Clutching the red-head against him, Anubis ran after Ryo, unwilling to wait for Ryo's return.

Seiji was hot on his heels, as Touma would have been, had he not noticed Shu rooted where he stood, a look of horror on his face. "Shu?" Touma questioned, uncertain and almost afraid; he'd never seen such a look on his child-hood friend's face.

"His hand," Shu whispered. Touma continued to stare at him in confusion. Through their bond, Touma could feel Shu's fear. He reached out to grab the older boy's shoulder, but before contact could be made, Shu was in motion, running after the group.

_~I don't understand,~ _Touma thought, following the older boy. _~What's wrong with his hand?~_

_~Nothing,~_ Shu answered, far from assuring. _~But the left side of his chest….~_

Touma thought his heart would stop.

ooOoo

Anubis sighed as the strain eased out of Shin's expression and the youth slipped into a peaceful sleep. Having been crouched beside the bed, he leaned back on his haunches and shared a relieved look across the bed with Seiji.

Ryo'd had enough sense to clear the room almost immediately; having all eyes on him wasn't going to do anything but stress Shin further. He'd let Seiji slip into the room more for their peace of mind then anything else. _'Healer the boy may be, but this is beyond his current capabilities. Still, it's more thought then I think you expected.'_

"He'll be fine with a few hours rest," Anubis assured quietly, earning himself a frown. _'Guess I really shouldn't be surprised.'_ Sighing once more, this time more put-upon, Anubis stood and motioned for the blond to follow. "Any discussion will disturb him."

Seiji hesitated before nodding his agreement. Having already assured the others of Shin's well-being, he silently followed Anubis from the room. As much as he wanted to question the elder about his presence as soon as the door closed, his principles demanded otherwise. "Thank you."

Arching a scared brow, Anubis looked at the blond in surprise; he was further surprised to see that blond head bowed forward. "For what?" he asked, honestly at a loss.

Seiji felt his lips twitch as he straightened. "We wouldn't have known what to do if you weren't here. We're too far out for city help, and…even with Korin's aid, I wouldn't have known how to help."

Anubis ran a hand through his disheveled hair and leaned back against the wall. "This isn't the first time he's forgotten to take his medicine, but it _is_ few and far between when it does happen. …I can't really say I'm surprised he didn't mention it."

Lips pressed, Seiji leaned against the opposite wall and glared over the elder's shoulder. "He hasn't mentioned a lot," he agreed.

Laughter escaped him before he could stop it. Anubis held a hand up to forestall the blonds' angry words as he struggled to calm himself. "For far longer then you realize," he agreed once his breath was his own. "However, that's not for me to tell. We should go down to your friends and see that there's something mild for him to eat. Two hours of rest, then he must eat or his stomach will turn ill."

Bighting his tongue, Seiji reluctantly agreed and pushed off the wall. He watched as Anubis did the same, his arms falling to his side as he stepped behind the blond; unfamiliar with the house's layout, he intended to follow rather then lead. Violet eyes blinked then narrowed in accusation and realization. "You taught him swordsmanship."

Navy blue eyes blinked stupidly before understanding brightened them and amusement bled from them. "What in the realms did he do to give that away?"

Seiji hesitated a moment, surprised by the lack of denial. "The pro-defensive stance he took over me," he admitted, the faintest of blushes staining his cheeks. "And his final assault against Ryo. We'd just finished a mock-battle when you arrived."

"Aa," Anubis sounded, lips twitching as he fought off a smirk.

ooOooOoo

_He was on a bed, his head fuzzy with sleep; he was surrounded, but confusion muddled any fear that tried to rise. Long nailed-hands reached for him, but when he tried to flinch away, a cool pair held him in place from behind. Looking up, he realized Rajura was sitting up behind him, holding him in place. The man's grip tightened when he flinched from Naaza's touch; he'd forgotten the green-haired man was in front of him, reaching for his clothing._

_Words were spoken, but all he could focus on were the nails trailing slightly desensitized flesh, and the loud buzzing in the back of his head. It was like his empathy on speed, too loud, too fast, and too flashy for him to make any sense of. _'I can't possibly still be dreaming…can I?'_ As fevered and confusing as his dreams had been of late…it was more then a possibility. It had to be._

"Shin…Shin…." He was being shaken…awareness was slipping through his fingers, only to reshape into dimly-lit darkness. _'A new dream…or have I finally woken up?'_ Blinking bleary eyes open, Shin frowned in blatant confusion when his aqua eyes focused on Ryo seated in a chair beside the bed in front of him. "Welcome back," the dark-haired youth greeted quietly; there was no disguising the relief in his tone.

Shin felt his cheeks heat, understanding what kind of scare he'd given the other…no doubt all of the Troopers. A disgruntled touch to his mind caused him to stiffen and look over his shoulder, despite already knowing who he'd see.

_~The children aren't the only ones you scared, brat.~_ The words weren't nearly as amused as they could have been. Shin's expression just tightened before he laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes, ignoring the older man.

Both dark-haired males frowned, but before Ryo could say anything, Anubis leaned forward, his narrowed eyes not once leaving Shin's back. "Ryo, would you kindly give us a few minutes?" Ryo hesitated a moment, not missing the slight stiffening in Shin's spine. But the red-head gave no other sign of protest, and knowing what Shin had already confessed to him the night before, Ryo stood without protest.

"I'll just go get the stew Shu cooked, let it start cooling for him." It was as good an excuse as any, and would allow him to keep anyone from interrupting the two. Shin released a quiet breath once the door closed behind the Trooper leader, but still he didn't relax as the minutes drew out silently.

Finally, Anubis sighed and the bed dipped behind Shin. The sheets weren't pulled away, but he felt the elder's body line up behind him before an arm was curled over his chest. Shin sighed softly in spite of himself when said arm pulled him back against the elder's chest.

_~How long have the dreams been plaguing you?~_ A simple question, with a simple answer, were it not tangled up with emotion. Shin squirmed, but the arm around him kept him in place. In response to his escape attempt, Anubis flattened his hand over his chest and slid it up to rest over the red-head's heart. Jaw tight, Shin turned his head into the pillow, his eyes still closed.

_~Just under a month now,~_ was his clearly reluctant answer. He could feel Anubis' frown, and clamped down on the desire to squirm once more. He was just glad it had been one of the milder dreams this time. Shin flinched as the thought formed, knowing before he could silence it that Anubis had caught it as well. _~They're not so bad when I'm sleeping.~ _His attempt at assurance failed. Utterly.

_~They're coming to you while you're awake?~_ Anubis demanded. When the boy refused to answer, going so far as to clamp down on his telling emotions, Anubis shifted and forced the youth onto his back so he could loom over Shin. "Open your eyes, boy," he growled.

Jaw tight and lips pressed, Shin refused to comply. He grunted and flinched when two hands pressed him down into the bed at his shoulders. The bed shifted again, but still he refused to open his eyes; he'd know what the man was up to soon enough. Seconds later Shin flinched upward, his lips peeled back in a sharp hiss as the leg that had settled between his own pressed the elder's weight down into him.

Biting back a curse, Shin's eyes snapped open and he jerked his upper body, only to have his balled fist caught mid swing. He growled and struggled as the hands that had been pushing his shoulders down instead caught and pinned both of his wrists. "Damn it Anubis, let me go!"

_~Never.~_

Shin froze and finally stared up at the elder. He was familiar enough with the ferocity he could see in the man, but the fear and pain he could read…he shied back and shielded his empathy once more. With a heavy exhale, the fight left the aquatic warrior, leaving him relaxed beneath the elder. Anubis eased his leg back, and Shin let his head lull to the side, feeling utterly exhausted once more. "Like you said…you were busy."

Navy eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in anger. _'This sounds all _too _familiar.' _But Shin was still lax beneath him, so Anubis forced his temper into check. After a few heartbeats, he stroked his thumb over the fairly steady pulse in Shin's wrist. "And you didn't trust us to be able to balance duty and need?" he asked, quiet voice taking most of the sting from his words. He wasn't the most eloquent of his brothers when it came to words, but the effort was there.

Blinking, Shin tipped his head enough to look up at the elder through lidded eyes. _~I trusted you to know before it became too much.~_ Though they both knew the "you" was all-encompassing, Anubis still flinched as if being singled out.

Still pinning the youth's wrists, Anubis sighed and dropped his head to touch Shin's. _~You should have said something. I thought we got that through your head already. No secrets, no silence. You let your own brothers hurt you because of them, we will _not_ tolerate the same!~_

Shin released a quiet breath and twitched his head, causing their noses to brush. "You don't play fair," he murmured. He made a conscious effort to relax beneath the elder's tightened grip.

A dark, quiet chuckle preceded a small smirk above him. "That should be a given." Shin felt his own lips twitch, amused by the man's obvious pride in that statement, as well as his eased anger. A heart-beat latter, Anubis' lips and teeth found and renewed his still fresh mark on Shin's shoulder, causing the youth to gasp.

Head tipped to the side, Shin drew in a slow, careful breath. His skin was already deeply bruised in that spot, it wouldn't take much for Anubis to draw blood. "Careful old man," Shin murmured, his twitching lips almost ruining his serious tone; it wasn't a term he normally used for Anubis. He flinched up with a sharp breath an instant later; sharp teeth threatened to break flesh while Anubis' leg was pressed back into him.

Two heartbeats turned to five, but when his blood wasn't spilt, Shin chuckled carefully. "Seiji and Shu are both already worried I've got an abusive lover."

Another heartbeat, and his head filled with unexpected laughter as the teeth withdrew, allowing for a rough tongue to sooth reddened flesh. "I thought they still considered you…how did you phrase it? 'Jail bait'?"

Shin sighed softly and relaxed beneath the attention, Anubis' leg forgotten. "Yeah…though I hadn't intended to disabuse them of that notion by giving them a show. Which is exactly what'll happen if you don't…get…up…!" Straining once more, Shin tried to unbalance the older warrior and throw him off.

A combination of a groan and a whine escaped Shin as he collapsed back to the bed. He turned his head away to avoid Anubis' gloating expression, there-by missing the dark, possessive gleam growing in navy eyes. He shivered seconds later however, feeling as much in the elder's emotions a heartbeat before Anubis opened his mouth.

"Why not?" Anubis whispered, head lowered to nuzzle behind Shin's ear. "I can't think of a better way to drive home just how deeply they've lost you. They never had your Trust, nor you theirs'." Shin tensed and shifted beneath him, knowing what would come next; he didn't want to hear, but Anubis just leaned in harder. His tone wasn't hurtful, but it didn't have to be. "You were an acquaintance, neither friend nor brother. Your spirit wouldn't have been bleeding and isolated when we captured you otherwise.

"You would not have found the Trust your very core needs to survive with us, when you were dying in that dungeon. Your spirit would not have been able to bond with ours when we hid you from death, had your fellows already claimed you. Their loss is our gain, and your salvation."

Anubis paused for a moment then. He lifted his head enough to observe the youth trapped beneath him, a hint of concern cracking his otherwise expressionless gaze. Shin refused to look up at him, his eyes clinched as if to block out the painful words. It was a truth that, until then, had remained unspoken though not unfelt between their group. He had hoped this confrontation would have involved Rajura instead of himself. Their silver-haired elder brother was typically the first to talk sense into the boy.

Anubis bowed his head to brush his lips over the shell of Shin's ear, easing the younger's tension. "And we are done with this game of hiding." Were it not for his unnaturally sharp hearing, Anubis would have missed the sound of relief that escaped Shin against his will. Lips twitching to hide his own relief, Anubis bowed his lips back to Shin's throat. Fully intent upon keeping Shin's empathic and emotional attention focused on himself until sense returned to the young man standing in the hall just outside the room.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Updated before Shin's birthday, yiipie! What are the odds of finishing Secrets before then? …Well, on that note, we're looking at about only another chapter or two before this story's completed. And while I would love to turn my attention to my other not-completed stories, both Shin and Zorra insist upon a "back story." However, seeing as Zorra killed me almost immediately after reading this chapter, I don't know how feasible this is….

To my reviewers and PMer-s, I just want to say THANK YOU for your encouragement, questions and anticipation. I hope this chapter has met with your expectations; I look forward to hearing from ya'll. Hopefully, with the next chapter, I'll be able to address some of the more pointed questions/remarks left in ya'll's reviews _without_ spoiling what's to come. Ya'll have no idea how utterly gleeful it makes me to see how many of the hints I've dropped aren't being missed, even if they're not yet understood. More next time, till then, later!


	8. Chapter 8

**Secrets**

**Chapter Eight**

**By: Valandra**

**Beta: Zorra**

**A/N:** Are at the end of the chapter. Sadly, I lost the first start of this chapter.

* * *

Damp towel around his shoulders, Shin sighed as he secured the belt around his waist. "Are you seriously staying?" Clearly exasperated, he refrained from looking over his shoulder to the man sitting on his bed. Instead, he reached for the short-sleeved button-up and slipped his arms through it.

"Would you rather I go to the empty apartment? Or maybe the castle…Naaza should be on his down-time fairly soon. I'm sure we'd have plenty to…talk about."

Shin growled to cover the shiver that tried to force its way down his spine, and once more refused to look back at the man he knew was now reclined back on his hands. _'Yeah, that's _just_ what I need. You're protective enough as it is, Naaza would spirit me away if he heard about this.'_

"Asshole," Shin muttered, shirt tucked in as he turned to the door. "You're determined to be that obstinate?"

"You expect anything less?" Smirk in place, Anubis stood to follow. With another sigh, Shin led the way down stairs to the kitchen, where the guys were waiting with a late lunch.

_~I know how much you hate being put on the spot. It's called moral support, right?~_

Shin just shook his head.

oOo

When they entered the kitchen, Shin bypassed the open seat and waiting bowl of stew that the entire group had surrounded. _'As if I would be foolish enough to put myself in the middle of that pack.' _Circling around the table, he stood before the group with the table between them; Anubis took up the spot behind him and off to his left.

Touma, Ryo and Nasuti were watching him with silent concern, and though Touma seemed more disquieted then usual, disapproval and reprimand were more clear in Seiji and Shu's emotional core. Eye twitching, Shin strengthened the shields he kept around his empathy to dampen what he was feeling from the Troopers.

"Shin, you need to sit down and eat," Shu started in first. "You don't want to make yourself sick aga-"

"How old am I?" Shin cut him off, his tone hardened. Aqua eyes bored into slate blue, before shifting over to lavender then midnight blue as he crossed his arms before him. He took little notice of Anubis' surprise; this wasn't how he'd intended to confront them either.

Shu straightened up, shock clear in his eyes and spirit for the interruption, while confusion washed over half of the group. Seiji's brow furrowed in silent thought, while Touma looked between the two. "Seventeen," Seiji and Shu drew out as if it were obvious. Ryo sighed and settled back in the kitchen chair, his shoulders slumping while Touma looked between him and the other two, confused still.

Eye twitching, Shin didn't otherwise move, his gaze steady on the group. "My interests? Hobby or career?"

Seiji shook his head and leaned forward, shooting a quick glace at Anubis before focusing on Shin. "Where are you going with this Shin? Does this have anything to do with why you moved out of your mother's home?"

"And when exactly _did_ I move out of my mother's home? Hmm?"

A sound of aggravation came from behind the boys. "Nineteen, tea ceremony, and just before high school. Didn't you boys talk at all?" Nasuti spoke up, her tone incredulous.

"Obviously not," Anubis inclined his head towards her.

"Not for all the good it ever did me," Shin spoke quietly before refocusing on three of the four boys before him.

"You're nineteen?" Shu repeated, stunned. Seiji couldn't seem to find his voice. Touma just shot a look at Ryo and settled back to watch. Shin nodded once, eyes a touch wary as he watched the two.

"Well, that explains a few things," Seiji murmured. "Though not why you never cleared that misunderstanding up."

"Misunderstanding?" Shin repeated, brow arched. "I never told you one way or another how old I was. You," his eyes bore into Seiji's. "Made your assumption on the roof tops before we jumped. You," he turned his gaze to Shu next. "Made your's sometime during that first battle. Touma followed your lead, and you," his gaze shifted to Ryo. "I have no idea. You went with the flow initially." Ryo just smirked faintly, cooling some of the red-head's anger.

"I gave up disabusing your preconceptions after the first day. We were in a war for more then our lives, and like Ryo I knew where my priorities were." He held up a hand, last two fingers slightly curled, to keep the group silent. "No," he ordered, tone momentarily hard. "You will let me talk this time, you _will_ let me finish; whether you listen or not is up to you.

"After the first war, those priorities changed and I wanted everything cleared up. That's why I didn't argue with you coming with me to Yamaguchi Shu. I thought it'd be easier to get you to listen to me, to _believe_ me, if it was just the two of us. Obviously, that didn't happen. And once the two of you were together," he indicated Shu and Seiji, "for the drive back here, there was no hope."

Behind him, Anubis arched a brow at the red-head. Shin shifted as if he could feel the man's bemusement. "At least that's how it felt," he amended, gaze momentarily unfocused. "Then the second wave, and we split up for personal training. I wasn't there a day before Naaza came for me."

Seiji and Shu both shifted, prepared to protest. Shin's narrowed gaze silenced them both. "I know what you both think. What you're dead certain on. That because I was strung up after you two, that I was the last one they caught. But you're wrong. Like you were wrong about my age, my experience…me.

"I was fifteen when I moved to a single apartment in Tokyo for high school, in nineteen eighty-eight. Seventeen when we first met in Shinjuku and the wars initially started. I was hanging in those chains, alone, for three days I am told, before I died." That caused a stir-up, though Ryo, Touma noticed, wasn't quite as surprised as the rest.

"The _hell_ are you talking about?" Shu demanded, his chair scratching the ceramic kitchen tile as he stood up, his palms flat on the table before him.

"We were far more careful with the capture of you two afterwards," Anubis interjected, stepping closer to Shin's shoulder protectively. "The venom in the final attack was too much for Suiko to purify, so it sank beneath the armor and into the bearer. Suiko had no time to cleanse itself before Shin was chained and left to the Spirit's mercies.

"Three days into the ritual, Suiko faded in and out of existence for reasons the Spirits couldn't explain. When Naaza went to investigate, his heart was scarcely beating. The venom was killing his body, while the ritual was killing Shin's spirit rather then draining Suiko's energy."

Seiji's eyes narrowed. "And he just happened to decide, out of the goodness of his heart, to save him?"

"Never mind that he was the one to put him there," Shu growled. Touma, still silently observing, noticed a brief flash of surprise in Shin's eyes. _'For his protectiveness?'_ he wondered.

Anubis just gave the Troopers a flat, unamused look. "We were raised in the Sengoku Period. The Warring States?" he prompted. "If any of us had truly wanted you dead, then you would be. If the bearer dies, the yoroi would pass on as well, its energy inaccessible until a new bearer is born. Arago would have killed the one responsible."

"Responsible?" Shin repeated after a moment, breaking the silence as gently as he could. "He nearly killed Rajura as I recall, not Naaza."

"Because Naaza was the only thing keeping you alive, once we got your heart started again. With Sh'ten's loss, Rajura became our General and was the one to answer to the demon."

Ryo sighed, drawing attention to himself for the first time; the two most vocal troopers paused with the realization that Rekka had held his silence thus far. What's more, that Ryo hardly seemed surprised. "Why did you leave like that, at the end of the wars?" his voice was quiet, and only vaguely curious.

Shin released a quiet breath of his own. "My heart was failing," he lowered his eyes as he answered.

A sound between frustration and out-right anger escaped Anubis. "Stop coddling them from the truth. You once more didn't trust them. You didn't have _faith_ that they would trust _you_ to know what you were talking about. To know what it was that you needed to survive. And that lack of faith, that failure to trust your words, would have led to another argument, one that would have delayed you long enough that no amount of effort would have saved you." It was obvious to everyone, that though he had started out making a point to the group, before Anubis had finished, his point was for Shin alone. The aquatic warrior had gone from avoiding the Trooper's gaze, to avoiding Anubis'.

With a quiet sigh, Shin closed his eyes for a moment to solidify his resolve. When he turned to look at the Troopers, his eyes were steady and his stance firm. "My heart was failing, I was dying. Naaza had returned to the Youjakai with the others. I had to meet him half-way, and even then…I don't remember making it to the gate. I don't remember much of anything, until a few days after. By the time I was stable, the Manor was deserted."

Nasuti nodded once, her tea cup held firmly between her two hands. "After everyone went home, I moved back to the office in the city. It just didn't…feel right, being the only one here." Looking up from her tea, Nasuti smiled faintly. "This place is too big for just one person."

Shin nodded his agreement and understanding, a small smile on his own lips for the young woman. Before he could say anything however, Touma spoke up, a thoughtful crease between his eyes. He spoke his words carefully, as if piecing them together even as he voiced them. "You said you had to meet Naaza half-way," he pointed out, twilight eyes focused on his thoughts rather then anyone specific. "But if he was already back in the Youjakai, then how did he know you were in trouble?"

Shin's lips twitched, a hint of amusement forcing its way through his resolve. "The same way you were all satisfied with just Seiji being in the room with Anubis and me. I honestly don't know when your four spirits were bound…but mine was bound to the Ma'Sho's when Rajura astrally wrestled with my spirit to keep it in place, while Naaza restarted my heart."

Seiji chocked, violet eyes wider then the others; proof enough that he understood the implications of the Ma'Sho's actions better then his brothers. Shin swallowed the smirk that wanted to pull at his lips and continued to explain before Seiji could form coherent words. "Anubis acted as the medium, and kept me from going into shock. Physically _or_ metaphysically."

When five sets of eyes stared at the Yami Ma'Sho incredulously, the dark-haired man simply shrugged. "Power is just power. How you use it, determines its orientation. You perhaps know this better then the others Korin." A wave of cold unrest washed over the four troopers. "Un-oathed Healer." A sharp breath was sucked in by one of the boys; beside Anubis, Shin tensed. The Ma'Sho however, was unmoving, his eyes locked with Seiji's.

Shu, Touma, even Ryo who had been almost removed from the conversation to that point, tightened the circle they had around Seiji, securing the blond. Ryo's eyes narrowed on the two standing across from them, his protective instincts as leader flaring up in response to the intangible threat to one of his own. When he turned that same gaze from Anubis to Shin, the red-head smiled faintly, saddened but once more resolute and yet somehow, almost distantly, resigned. His stance beside Anubis was noticeably more solid then before, unquestioning in his place. It caused the Troopers to instinctively tense, while Nasuti could only smile sadly as she watched the events unfolding with a clearer vision then the boys.

"When you lay hands on your brothers to heal them, you take their lives into your hands." Anubis' voice was quiet, a softer tenor then any of the defensive Troopers ever thought to imagine, though just as deep. "Not because you don't know what you're doing," he continued, his gaze unwavering. "But because you do know. Just as you know how to put their bodies back together, you know how to take them further apart."

"Seiji would never!" The blond grabbed Shu's arm before the larger boy could move from his side. Breath finally returned to Seiji's lungs; a quick scan of the room nearly stole it from him again. The anger and accusation in his brothers' eyes, he expected. But not to have it split between the two in front of them. Violet sought out aqua, only to flinch when he felt the strength of the shield Shin had tightened around himself.

Anubis simply arched a scarred brow at the group of children. "No? Perhaps not," he consented with a faint incline of his head. But he wasn't yet finished either. "And if you'd ever gotten your hands on one of us? How about myself even, when you thought I'd killed Yagyu-san in the mountains. Or even Kongo before he'd woken? If you'd gotten your hands around my throat long enough, would you have hesitated to break it? Maybe crush the flow of air to my lungs?" His expression settled into a familiar cold set of nothingness. "Or simply stop my heart right then and there. One less enemy to threaten your friends and loved ones. After all," he shifted, and his expression grew a touch arrogant. "Not one of you thought us human at that point."

The four in front of him were pale, some angry and the others horrified. "No?" Anubis continued, his tone faintly amused. "Something more human then? Perhaps a shattered sword arm? You couldn't possibly have imagined I'd have a way to recover from that. Permanently remove a threat without deadly force, protect your comrades and weaken your opposition."

Silence greeted him, interrupted only when Seiji drew in a deep breath. "Both ideas twist my stomach and sicken my spirit. Even the second idea…it wouldn't have been…fair," Seiji's voice grew quieter as he finished.

"War never is," Anubis pointed out, just as quiet. He shifted his shoulders, then swept his gaze over the group before once more settling them on Seiji. "It wouldn't have been courteous," he elaborated, his voice at a normal level. "It wouldn't have been in alignment with REI." Anubis paused to draw in a deep breath. "You would have corrupted your guiding virtue.

"Just as Rajura attempted to corrupt your concept of GI," he shifted his eyes to Shu. "To twist and shift your sense of duty to another's idea of justice." Shu shivered and tensed beneath the restraining hand Seiji still had on him. Touma however, was the palest of the group.

"So tell me," Anubis continued, a new tone to his voice, to his eyes. "How does the spirit of SHIN, the concept of faith survive amidst a group that does not trust?" Emphasis was placed on the last three words.

"It doesn't," Touma whispered, his eyes the only pair that had been watching Shin for the last few minutes.

"No," Anubis agreed softly, shaking his head. "It doesn't. It descends into cynicism, and allows for _no one_ to get close." He let that sink in for a minute before continuing. "Rajura speculates that if the boy weren't an empath, if your underlying 'good intentions' weren't so deeply understood to his spirit, that he would have been easy pickings for recruitment when Kaosu first sent you to the Youjakai. What's more, he would have been more willing then not."

It took noticeable effort on Shin's part to remain unmoving, unflinching beneath their sudden attention. "More then not," he repeated, voice quiet. "But better to be unaccepted, then accepted as a tool only." All four troopers flinched and dropped their gaze, easily feeling the underlying pain in his quiet near emotionless voice.

"When Rajura grappled with his spirit to keep it from departing, we were all shocked by the lack of connection to you four. We were certain…." Trailing off, Anubis shook his head and returned his focus to where it should have been. "Even with his empathy as a buffer, his spirit was weak, starving if you would, from the lack of faith."

"And theirs were openly bleeding from Loyalty's betrayal," Shin spoke up quietly, his arms crossed before him. "When Sh'ten accepted and embraced his guiding virtue, CHUU, his connection, his spiritual bond was severed from the others. Intentional or not, there was never any explanation. Though it laid the ground-work for their eventual defection to our side, it made them all the more susceptible to Arago's manipulations in the mean time."

Anubis nodded once. He swept his gaze over the group before settling it on Shin beside him. "When Rajura held your spirit, he forged _a_ spiritual connection. Yours' is a gentle spirit Shin," his voice gentled, and Ryo and Seiji shared a look, both sensing that what was being said, hadn't been voiced before; Shin tensed, sensing the same. "You reached out to us, even as we fought to save your life. It wasn't just the brush of yours and Rajura's spirits that bound us. Even before I joined your astral forms, I knew the touch of your spirit. You nearly cost Naaza his concentration too," his lips twitched, amused by the memory.

Shin's lips twitched briefly, as if imagining such a thing. He was still pale however, and as focused on Anubis as the others in the room. "Sh'ten's awakening did lay the ground-work, as you said," he continued, inclining his head. "But without you, or your information, we would have stayed where we were, _as_ we were, until naught but a hollow shell played host to Arago's yoroi."

Silence settled as the household thought about everything that had been said. As the minutes drew out and no one moved or spoke, Nasuti thought she should encourage the group to move to the living room. But before she could, a throat was cleared from further into the kitchen, near the door that led to the back yard.

"Why haven't you eaten yet, boy?" The sharp words caused Shin to jump. While he avoided looking towards the speaker, Anubis and Touma both laughed at his reaction. The newcomer arched a brow at the blue-haired boy, far more amused by the unexpected reaction then he let on.

Touma just shrugged helplessly. "Reminded me of Shu," he explained, and earned a laugh from said boy. The larger youth relaxed for the first time that afternoon, and their lack of tension encouraged the others to relax as well.

"As healthy an appetite as any, but only because you skip a meal or two for your studies or research," Shu said, shaking his head with a laugh.

The newcomer just shook his head and pushed off the wall he'd been leaning against; the action caused the young boys to notice his hair, only then recognizing him. "Naaza?" Seiji questioned, incredulous.

An easy smile curved thin lips as a wave of disbelief went through all but two. His hair, though still shockingly green, was a little longer then Seiji's, and shared it's healthy gleam. Green bangs framed a tanned face that before had been paler then Touma's and, Ryo had thought as susceptible to sun burns' as Seiji's.

Ryo's eyes widened in shocked recognition after locking with the man's black, pupil-less eyes. Those were not the eyes he swore he'd never forget in those seconds before he'd lost his own sight. "Naaza?"

The healer's smile grew. He nodded to the youth as he joined Anubis and Shin. Before anything else could be said, he turned an expectant eye on the red-headed boy. "As…touching, as this has been," his eyes betrayed the harsh tone, and the others heard an underlying hint of lingering amusement. "Don't think it'll save you from the ear-full I intend for you both. Now sit and eat," he ordered. Shin sighed and took a seat across from the others with an almost playfully resigned air.

"You," Naaza growled quietly, attention on Anubis after watching Shu push a bowl of stew across the table to Shin. "I should bind you to the rack and leave you there, for not telling us what was going on sooner." Anubis just shrugged, and didn't hide the fact that he took the conversation private at that point.

While Shu's and Seiji's attention was for Shin, and Touma's the group as a whole, Ryo's was split between Shin and Naaza. _~Seiji,~_ Ryo touched the older boy's mind, though he didn't limit his words to the blond alone. _~Does Naaza look…different?~_

Without so much as glancing at Ryo, Seiji shifted his gaze to the green-haired man. After a short observation, he made a quiet sound. _~Healthier,~_ Seiji concluded. _~Even as a warrior, his face was gaunt and pale. His eyes don't possess the same insanity they had a year ago.~_

_~Aa,~_ Ryo agreed. He relaxed back in his chair and, like Touma, observed the group as a whole. _~I wonder if Arago was the cause of his insanity.~_

_~Nuh-uh,~_ Touma disagreed. _~Arago may have been part of it, but not everything. Anubis certainly doesn't look any different.~_

Shu arched a brow at the blue-haired boy. _~You know something.~_

Touma just smirked and, unseen by the group, Shin did as well; though he wasn't privy to the conversation, he could certainly sense the fours' emotions well enough, and guessed at the silent conversation from there. _~Suspect,~_ Touma corrected.

Unable to help himself, Shin chuckled quietly into his bowl; the playfully threatening look Shu had shot Touma was the last straw for him. "And what piece of knowledge is Touma taunting you with now?"

"How the hell…?" Shu demanded. He dropped back into his chair and stared at the older boy with a combination of disbelief and suspicion.

"Do you know that?" Seiji finished, more intrigued then suspicious.

"I know each of you, the rise and fall of your emotions and spirits, as intimately as possible without sharing your bond. To expect any less of myself, and I would have crippled the team. You already thought me young and weak. If I could not hold my own at your sides and backs, then what worth was I as a Trooper?"

Two of the four flinched, but after a few heartbeats, Shin turned his attention to Touma, the corner of his lips quirked upward. "So? What are you teasing them with now?" he asked lightly, determined to keep the mood from darkening.

Ryo shook his head before Touma could answer. "We have to deal with it eventually Shin."

Shin's expression fell to a blank mask, his good humor lost. He dropped his spoon back into the half-finished bowl and stood. "Then deal with it. I'm going for a walk." With that, he turned his back to the group and left through the back door. "Come find me if you decide to trust me."

Expression cross, Ryo stood and hollered after the boy, but Shin wouldn't stop.

A heavy sigh escaped from Naaza, earning the four boys' attention in time to see his disapproving gaze sweep them. "He just admitted he was feeling the rise and fall of your emotions wash over him, no doubt to see if you hate him for his deceptions. Did you honestly think he'd be capable of finishing his food with your emotions churning about such a subject?"

Ryo met his disapproval with his own hard gaze. "Avoiding the subject got us into this situation to begin with. I thought the goal here was to clear the air?"

Naaza arched a hairless brow and waved a hand towards an empty chair. "Then perhaps you should follow young Touma's lead, and follow after him?" The three remaining Troopers were startled, none of them had noticed Touma's departure.

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** Hi all! Like I said, lost the initial start, but once I restarted, the flow just kept coming. I do wanna give a shout-out thank you to Hellfire13 and Jazzmonkey for the PM encouragements and prodding. And always, a huge thank you to you readers and reviewers. Seeing how much ya'll are enjoying this story with me, gets me giddy and I can't help but sit down and write. As you can no doubt tell, you've got a final chapter coming before Secrets is completed. Touma demanded that it stop there. But, as Zorra pointed out, not all of the secrets are revealed, so I will be (obligated) to write a side story *insert beta Zorra* Or two!

And for those of you that are still eyeing Tangled Webs We Weave, you can thank Crystaline Dreams for her constant...sweet talking, to both Zorra and myself. We're reviewing notes this week, and are collaborating the next chapter. We're hopeful for a completed chapter by the end of the weekend; otherwise, a massive amount written.


	9. Chapter 9

**Secrets**

**Chapter Nine**

**By: Valandra**

**Beta: Zorra**

**A/N:** Are at the end of the chapter. Hellfire13, I had you in mind during the first part of this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Touma took a silent seat beside Shin's curled form and, despite his concern, kept his gaze turned to the lake. The redhead had only made it halfway through the yard before his strength seemingly abandoned him to drop him in the grass. In the time it took for Touma to join him, the older boy had drawn his legs up to his chest, his arms clutched around them as if to anchor himself.

'_I've never seen him hide before.'_ Shin's head, bowed between his knees and curtained by his hair, hadn't so much as twitched when Touma joined him. _'Surely….'_ Touma frowned faintly, watching Shin out of the corner of his eye. _'He _always _knows when someone's close. Even in the middle of a fight….'_ Frown still in place, brow creased in concern, Touma leaned over to brush his shoulder against Shin's.

Shin's sigh, though thankfully not surprised, still concerned him. When the redhead turned his head to look at Touma without lifting it, the small smile on his lips was the last thing Touma expected. _'It's a bad sign when you're sad but smiling, isn't it?'_

Before Touma could decide one way or another, Shin's quiet voice broke the silence. "When we first met, did you ever think he would so completely accept his place as a leader?"

Brow arched, Touma drew a leg up to rest his temple on while he contemplated the question. "When we first met…it was the last thing he wanted."

Shin's lips twitched with a soft sound of agreement. "Yet you still backed him up, despite gravitating towards Seiji and your long-time friendship with Shu."

"Mmm," Touma hummed, eyes lidded as he recalled those early days. They'd had so many arguments and fights amongst themselves in those first few days…. "Neither one of them could agree on anything, and I'm the last person who should play mediator. Ryo may have hesitated a few times, but he was never afraid to step in and tell them both to shut up."

Twilight eyes narrowed when Shin smiled faintly and closed his eyes in response. "Indeed, he had the temperament from the start."

'_That's it!'_ Touma's thoughts exclaimed, having finally latched onto the thing that had been eluding him. _'Temperament but no desire….'_ "You were hardly the first to speak up, but you were always at his side, guiding him. Giving suggestions and ideas…as a _Sempai _should." Touma paused for a moment, weighed down by the sudden sadness his realization brought. "You knew…from the very beginning, you knew."

Shin sighed but didn't open his eyes. "I'm an empath Touma, and unlike the rest of you, I was raised knowing the legend of Suiko. I was trained, not for honorable combat or tournament, but for demonic war.

"After that first skirmish, feeling everyone's different motivations and temperaments…I chose the course of action that seemed best for everyone at the time. That would keep us and humanity alive. It didn't matter that I wasn't fully acknowledged, just as it didn't matter that Ryo didn't want the mantle. In the end, I was just grateful to not be alone."

'_Fully acknowledged,'_ Touma's thoughts repeated, as he recalled Ryo's smirk earlier, when Shin was dressing them all down about when they'd all made their assumptions concerning him. He straightened up, eyes wide but unseeing on the boy. "Ryo knew," he breathed his realization. "Ryo knew what you were doing back then…that's why he'd glare at you. You weren't hiding behind him…and he knew it."

His eyes still closed, Shin's smile slowly slipped away. "He had everything he needed to lead us successfully, except the experience. …He's also a very quick study." Touma frowned and pulled himself from the past to focus on the boy beside him. He couldn't pin-point why, but Shin's sadness seemed to have grown.

"When he finally accepted I had no intention of stepping up, to so much as share his burden of leadership officially, he took the challenge with both hands and faced it full-on."

Touma smirked in-spite of himself. "In typical Ryo fashion," he agreed. "If he knew," and Touma had no doubt Ryo had anymore. "Then your faith in him, that he'd be able to handle it, meant more then any support the rest of us gave him." Touma felt his lips twitch at the irony of his next statement. "When trust puts his faith in you, how could you possibly fail?"

"Aa," Shin sounded. Touma flinched and stared at the older boy in shock. He couldn't recall ever having heard the red-head so close to tears. "No matter how angry he got with me," Shin whispered. "I never thought he'd ever look at me like that…."

"Shin…." Touma breathed, shocked to see the tears he'd heard slip free. He wasn't certain which of them moved first, but mere heartbeats later found Shin on his side, in Touma's arms with his face pressed into the young archer's stomach.

The heartbeats drew out into minutes, and Touma could do nothing more then hold him. He relaxed a little as Shin calmed; the elder's unpinned arm loosened around him as well. "Anubis wasn't threatening Seiji," Shin whispered, his face still hidden. "I didn't abandon the Troopers during the final war for them. I sure as hell wouldn't stand by and watch them threaten any of you now, let alone if they thought to raise a hand to any of you."

Touma was silent for a moment, lost in thought. He couldn't imagine ever being on the receiving end of that look; he'd come to respect Ryo too much. But for trust to be looked at in betrayal…. _'I don't think I would have been able to sit and eat after that.'_

Before he knew what he was doing, and without quite realizing it, Touma found his fingers combing Shin's hair down in a soothing manner. "I know, oniisan," he spoke quietly, and smiled faintly when he felt the elder's start. "You never betrayed us. No matter how difficult a position it put you in."

He didn't say anything else as they sat there; Shin slowly relaxed against him. Touma lifted his gaze from the mop of reddish hair and stared out to where the horizon met the lake. _~You're an ass,~_ he stated with the strategist's calm. As if it were a fact amongst other facts, that simply needed to be pointed out. He could feel the three of them standing on the porch behind him, watching; he had no doubt Ryo was at point, with Seiji and Shu a step behind on either side. He also knew Shin hadn't noticed yet.

_~He's stood strong beside you since the very beginning. He never wavered once in his faith in you, in _us_. How _dare _you…is it any wonder he found companionship with them rather then us?~_ Touma mussed, forcing himself to calm down before he tipped Shin off to their audience. _~Even now, two years later, we're still acting like children. Allowing hurt feelings and petty, not even malicious words to rule us.~_ Disgust laced the tone of his thoughts; in his arms, Shin shifted.

Shin rolled enough to look up at Touma, though he made no attempt to leave the youth's embrace. He doubted Touma would have let him if he tried. "Don't be too hard on them Touma," Shin murmured, lidded eyes swollen and red-rimmed. Touma blinked and looked down at him, surprised. Before he could say anything more, Touma arched a brow and brushed the pooled tears from Shin's eye.

"You shush," he ordered quietly, his tone gentle yet chastising. "I happen to still enjoy my task of pointing out when one of them is being illogical and ultimately, stupid." It earned him an honest breath of a laugh and a watery smile.

Shin settled against him once more and closed his eyes with a soft sigh. "When did you get so good at this?" He was genuinely curious, despite his teasing under-tone. He grunted when the youth goosed him in response, but Shin noticed the fingers in his hair had yet to stop. That in fact, the hand that had goosed him had moved back to stroke his neck and spine, down to his shoulder blades.

Twilight eyes wondered back to the lake as he thought about how to answer. He was hesitant, but only because of their recent topic. He'd come to learn some tact over the years, after all. But then…Touma doubted that Shin would ever appreciate being coddled, no matter how upset he was. "Ryo," the archer answered after a few heartbeats, amusement twisting his lips at the irony. _'The lake instead of the fire, tears instead of burning frustration….'_ He shook his head and stole a brief glance at the content form laying against him. "Sometimes, when he's really frustrated or agitated…or at his wits' end, I can distract him before he runs off to vent alone. We usually sit in front of the fire…." He smiled faintly, recalling the last time. Ryo hadn't been so much frustrated as he was melancholy. When Touma joined him on the floor, the older boy hadn't said a word. Just leaned against his shoulder for a few minutes before he laid down to curl his head and shoulders in Touma's lap, like a cat. Brilliant blue eyes never once left the fire.

"I think Seiji's found some way to calm Shu down too," he added absently, his thoughts wondering and his earlier anger mellowed by his memories. "He doesn't have nearly as many…rash outbursts. And Seiji doesn't spend so much time isolated either."

Shin shifted against the youth, and let the backside of Touma's shirt slip from his fingers. "But I thought…" he spoke softly, his emotions hidden. "They called this a reunion of sorts. Did you all move to the same city?"

Startled from his thoughts, Touma frowned faintly and looked down at the older boy. "Near the end of last summer, actually," he confirmed. Though curious as to why the others hadn't said anything, he supposed it just hadn't come up. "Though Shu tends to spend his weekends helping in the family restaurant, and Seiji in the Dojo, so even living together, free-time is scarce. Ryo tends to go back to his cabin on the weekends too, to check in on it and 'Yaku."

"Mmm," Shin hummed, and gave into his amusement. "Do you go with him?" he asked, completely innocent.

"Aa," Touma sounded with an absent nod, completely oblivious to Shin's undertone. "Usually, yes. If I don't have a big project to work on."

"Naturally," Shin agreed, then sighed, his playfulness abandoning him as quickly as it had come. Just as the thought occurred to him to push himself up, he felt Touma's fingers press firmly between his shoulder blades. The fingers that had been playing through his hair had slipped down his throat and, in his momentary laps of attention, had pushed his shirt collar away to reveal the darkened bruise there. He hissed and flinched away from the light brush of Touma's fingers over it, and gave up any thoughts of pulling away.

"If it hurts," Touma murmured, ever the curious one. "Then why'd you let him do it?"

Shin frowned faintly against the youth's stomach, sensing more in the boy's underlying emotions that spurred the question, then the curiosity itself. He settled back against him and curled his fingers in Touma's shirt before answering. "It was pleasant enough at the time," he admitted, grateful that his hair and Touma's stomach hid the faint blush growing on his cheeks. "And it doesn't really hurt. Just a little tender."

Touma arched a dubious brow. Though he didn't cover the mark back up, he refrained from touching it again. "Bruises hurt, it's in their very nature. I don't understand how it couldn't have, even if you were both playing around."

Shin stopped himself from inhaling sharply, but only just so as he realized what it was his senses were telling him. _'You saw us,'_ he realized, but forced his embarrassment and irritation towards Anubis aside. _'What's more, you're comparing it to something personal….'_ Relaxed demeanor maintained, Shin nuzzled Touma's stomach before rolling his head enough to look up at the archer. "It was more the intent and emotion behind it, that was pleasant. He was being protective as much as he was being possessive, reassuring me I wasn't alone. Which I needed."

Shin was gratified to see the faint blush staining Touma's cheeks, as the youth realized he'd been found out. Shin just smiled and let his head roll back against the bluenette's stomach, effectively closing the subject on his unintentional peeping.

Touma however, was slow to turn his gaze away, back to the lake. "I'm surprised he hasn't come out to pull you away then." He wasn't entirely teasing.

Even so, Shin chuckled and his resulting smile lingered. "He's got no reason to be concerned or jealous, and he knows it. Besides," he added and briefly tightened his arm around Touma. "I'm quite content."

Minutes passed in comfortable silence then. Touma's mild start of wary surprise was Shin's only warning before his wrists were grabbed and he was hauled halfway up and back. Aqua eyes flew open in time to catch Touma's shocked expression, before absolute darkness settled around him in the form of a blindfold.

With a muttered curse, Shin shook himself free of his shock and struggled against the hold. Unfortunately, they had grabbed him near his wrists, which left him unable to go for pressure points to free himself. The one holding him was forced down due to Shin's struggles, but the redhead took no satisfaction in it. The position just let the other solidify their hold on him.

"Damnit Shu!" Shin cursed, wrenching his upper body away as he felt the stronger boy pull him closer. "Let me go!" He felt Shu's shock at being recognized, but took little satisfaction from it. Instead he kicked out and missed his next assailant's face by three inches. "Don't you dare Seiji," he hissed at the blond; certain in his intent to restrain his legs before Seiji had even moved closer to him. Did they honestly think that just because he couldn't see them, he wouldn't know where they were? Had they listened to a word he said earlier?

Weight settled on his upper thighs as his legs were instead straddled. Before he could bulk the boy off, fingers were reaching for the buttons of his shirt and Shin once more flinched away. Two buttons were undone before Shin sagged back against Shu's chest and ceased his struggles. "Please Ryo," he whispered, his steady voice wavering once. "Stop."

The fingers paused as the third button slipped free, and the weight on his legs shifted as the body leaned back to observe him. "You gave me permission to tell them."

His eyes closed behind the blindfold, Shin inclined his head marginally. "Not like this." Two heart beats passed before Ryo shifted again, his hands raising once more. Shin flinched away from the touch and turned his head away before they could grasp his chin or brush his cheek. He felt Ryo hesitate then with a brief flicker of uncertainty, before his hands continued on to grasp the blindfold's tie.

"Then how else Shin? You keep running from us…from me." Ryo undid the knot and was unable to hide his surprise when he was immediately pinned by a watery, _hurt_ glare.

"You don't trust me," Shin rasped, his throat tight with threatening tears. "I felt it in your very core…reviewing those last few days of the final war…hunting for some hint of betrayal. Only to have settled for the fact that I remained silent," he hissed the final word, satisfied when Ryo flinched before him, and Shu tensed behind him.

Instead of retreating, Ryo's own anger sparked and he glared back, his own pain darkening his normally bright eyes. "I have trusted you from day one Shin! After our first joint fight against Naaza, how could I not?" He shook his head, his empty hands hanging at his side instead of gripping Shin's shoulders as he wanted. "Yes, I felt betrayed that you didn't trust me with the truth back then. And I still don't understand why you never said anything to me."

A wet, sorrow-filled laugh escaped Shin, but he couldn't turn his gaze away from Ryo's. "And when exactly was I suppose to have such an opportunity? When we faced off with Kayura? While in the flooding temple? How about the water-slide, that would have been a much better topic of focus then how to keep the three of us alive through it.

"I'm sure you think the labyrinth was a perfect setting. Where any wondering spirit might have happened upon us, and reported what it heard to Arago. Can you imagine what would have happened after that? …Though I'll admit that was an afterthought on my part. I was more concerned with relearning my limits. I'd been bed-ridden for so long that I was weaker then I anticipated.

"So let's see…that really only leaves the end of the wars, when you were comatose. So I fail to see when it is you seem to think I should have confided in you back then."

Ryo was silent, darkened eyes locked with Shin's; the redhead found he still couldn't look away. When, as the seconds drew out, Ryo lifted a hand once more towards Shin's face, the redhead flinched away and was finally able to turn his gaze away, to close his eyes. Ryo didn't hesitate this time, instead he cupped Shin's hidden cheek and turned the elder's head back up. He smiled faintly when he caught Shin's sharp breath beneath his initial touch, certain it was the push he needed to get through the elder's tightened shields. "Even before I saw the scar, you intended to talk to me."

Shin nodded before peeking up through wet lashes. "I just didn't know how to bring the subject up."

Ryo sighed and leaned forward to hug the elder. Shin was startled and confused, and couldn't return the embrace as Shu had yet to release him. "I never stopped trusting you Shin," Ryo murmured, his head resting on Shin's shoulder. "That's why I couldn't understand why you were being so quite while Anubis was talking. …Seiji explained," he continued, when he felt Shin shift to explain himself. Between the two of them, Shin shivered.

"Then why like this?" Shin wondered quietly. He tugged at his wrists, but Shu's grip was still unrelenting. Ryo straightened against him, and rested his hands on Shin's shoulders. A smirk played at the corners of his lips as he shrugged neglectfully. "It was Naaza's idea." Shin's flat glare made it clear he was not amused.

Jerking once more between the two of them, he swallowed back a growl as he looked back up to Ryo. "You gonna let me go then?"

Ryo arched a brow. "Do I have a choice?" he countered.

Shin paused and stared hard at the younger boy; he understood what a loaded question that was. "I didn't run from the Troopers," he stated slowly, though nonetheless firm. He noticed then, that Seiji and Touma had slowly moved to sit on the earth either side of him; pinning him as he'd avoided these last few days. "Nor am I running now."

Seiji sighed after a heartbeat and leaned forward, but he refrained from touching Shin. "Yet it's too late to secure you into our own fold."

Shin glanced at him from the corner of his eye while he nodded slowly. "I embraced the four of you as best I could from the beginning. But I never felt such a connection with you, as I did with them."

Shu sighed behind him, while Touma shivered. It earned the bluenette a curious look from his old friend. "I can't imagine waking up to that," he explained. "To having the enemy's voice in my head, to know their thoughts and realize they could hear mine…."

A heavy breath escaped Shin, and he subconsciously leaned back into Shu's strength before he inclined his head. "I thought it was my empathy at first. When I realized it was more then that…I was terrified…alone…and all I could feel were them. But…after the terror faded, and they understood what had happened, I started to feel safe."

Shu heaved a sigh and leaned forward to rest his chin on Shin's shoulder. "You're happy then?"

Shin nodded with a faint smile. He leaned his head back before he turned it to look at the younger boy. "Yes, actually. Though more-so now. I'm glad I didn't let Janus convince me to leave you two at the train station."

Seiji smirked, amused in spite of himself. However, sensing that Shu might take that and lead them into an unnecessary argument, he shifted to stand and swept the group with an arched gaze. "I think it best if we return inside and eat an honest meal then. I think the rest of us managed about as much as you did Shin, waiting for you to wake up."

Shin had the decency to blush, but it was short lived. He squawked in protest when Shu hauled him up by raising his pinned wrists to between his shoulder blades. He scarcely had his feet beneath him before he was spun around and, wrists released, thrown over Shu's shoulder. His legs were trapped securely in Shu's arm, to keep him from slipping as much as to prevent him from kicking the younger boy. "What did I do this time?" he demanded.

Shu shook his head. "Like I'm going to give you the chance to retaliate before we get inside. I'm not stupid Shin." He was quite serious and solemn. Shin just snorted and lifted his head enough to share a conspiratorial look with Touma, who was following behind the group.

Anubis' deep, amused laughter caused Shin to shiver as they climbed the deck. "Now there's a familiar sight," Naaza mused as they joined Touma to follow the group inside. "How many times did you catch him sneaking out only to haul him back in such a manner?"

Anubis' chuckled while Shin growled and struggled in Shu's hold; though the warrior of strength noticed there wasn't much effort on Shin's part. "Twice after Korin's capture, and once after Kongo's. I believe you chained him up after that."

"Aa, yes, I remember," Naaza agreed, his lips twisting in sadistic glee as Shin's hidden face turned beat red.

Though it was just banter to the Ma'Sho, as with everything they'd said since their arrival, it served a double purpose. Any lingering tension within the Toopers evaporated and caused the group to subtly tighten.

Seiji, who had been walking beside Shu, though clear of Shin's reach, leaned over as if to peek at his hidden face. "Shu's right," he murmured, years of practice keeping it to Shin's ears alone. "We could take them."

Shin made a quiet, contemplative sound before turning his still heated face to catch Seiji's eye. "Food first. Then we kick their ass."

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N:** Well, longer then I thought the chapter would be, though to be honest I had no idea how it would end. I must say I'm quite pleased with it, as I hope all of you are. Actually, the entire story was longer then I'd thought it would be. The whole inspiration for this story was Suiko being overwhelmed by the Venom and Shin being weakened by it before the spirits ever got a hold of him. As much as Ronin/Trooper writers love to torment our boys, this concept seems to be woefully under-developed.

Everything else just kinda came together as it was written. As Jazzmonkey pointed out, the Shin-age thingy is cliché and I honestly hadn't intended to include it when I first sat down to write; it just slipped in and fit as a major plot-point. I am however, very pleased that I managed it in a way that was pleasing to you, my readers.

As stated in my previous Author Notes, there will be a "prequel" to cover Shin's capture and his time with the Ma'Sho. Haven't decided on a title yet, so just be on the look-out for something new!

And finally, happy birthday Zorra!


End file.
